


Under The Sun, Continued from amaradangeli

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: I am continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.Under The Sun<< READ THOSE FIRSTSUMMARYWhen lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.Amara has other great fics, too! Find themhere in her profile
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 116
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

It rained until midday. After they talked, they both were quiet as they took turns with hygiene and getting dressed for the day. Both were internalizing what had happened between them, and the words that were spoken after. The rain confined them to their tiny hut. It was awkward, but there was nothing they could do right now.

Sam was still hurt by his words. She knew in order to protect herself further, she had to return to acting as his second in command and nothing more. Because she knew that if he could hurt her heart like this after one moment of pleasure, he had the power to destroy her heart completely. 

She was a professional at building up emotional walls to keep people out and to compartmentalize her own feelings and emotions. She put a few up that morning, and she intended to keep them there. Hopefully when they got home she could take some time alone and decompress and move on. SG-1 needed her at her best. She knew her walls kept her at her best.

He cleaned and changed behind the privacy wall. This set of boxers he would not let her clean. This was his mess, and he’d clean it up. He laughed at himself for thinking that. It sure was a mess. How could he have let himself do that to her? Why did he say what he said? He could have just held her in the silence.

It was obvious they both knew they shouldn’t have done that. Then he opened his mouth and said the most wrong thing that could have been spoken. He figured maybe it’s best this way. If she stayed a little angry at him, then maybe they’d be OK when they got home. He sighed and then continued getting dressed for the day. 

She was sitting at the table with her back to the privacy wall. He came out from behind the wall fully dressed except his boots. He sat on the bed to put on his socks and boots. As he was tying up the laces he tried to talk to her.

“When are you and Innugati leave?” he asked.

“What? Oh, sorry. I was thinking,” she replied.

“When are you and Innugati leave?” he asked again.

“I’d like to get a full days walk in, so I’d have to say tomorrow,” she said surgically and all-businesslike.

“I’d like you to take your P-90 and your Zat. I can empty out my pack and Innugati can use mine. You can even take my fishing pole if you like,” he said, trying to hide a shy smile from her.

“Thank you. I’ll be fine, _sir_ ,” she said.

“I know you will, _Carter_ , I’m just trying to help you and Innugati,” he said a bit quiet, but stern. He didn’t like where this conversation was headed.

“I don’t need your protection, _sir_. I’ve had the same training as you have. I can shoot. I can hunt. I can cook. I can build a shelter. I can fight. I can survive.” She glared at him as she said the word ‘survive’ and he knew that had double meaning. He hurt her.

“So it’s going to be like this, then? Alright, Captain Carter. You _will_ take the provisions I tell you to take for this trip. You _will_ set up a nighttime watch schedule with Innugati. You _will_ radio in to me every night you make camp until the radios won’t reach each other. Is that understood?” he said forcefully, but not in anger.

“Yes, sir, Perfectly understood, _Colonel_.”

He left their hut to go find some food and something to drink. She didn’t even realize she had tears in her eyes until after he left. 

“Oh gods, no. Sam, pull yourself together. Stop this.” She took in a few deep breaths to quiet herself down. She opened the door and saw it had stopped raining. She decided to go find Innugati and tell her they’d leave early the next morning.

When she got to Arnaq’s hut, she found Innugati inside already talking to Jack. They were all sitting at the table eating and talking and laughing. Sam squirmed in the doorway until Arnaq called her inside.

“Sam! Come in. Eat. You and Innugati have a long journey ahead of you. You must eat.”

“Thank you, I am hungry,” Sam said with just a hint of a smile.

Sam sat at the table at the opposite end, and opposite side from Jack. This was the furthest she could get from him. He glanced at her, then went back to eating. Sam was discussing the journey with Innugati as she ate, and Uki sidled up to Jack and asked him questions about hunting and fishing. Arnaq stared at the both of them, knowing something was not right.

“Sam, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Arnaq asked.

“I want to go over some more things with Innugati, pack our supply packs, and go over the route,” Sam said in between bites of food. “I also want to go over how to operate my weapons with her,” Sam said, directly at Jack. 

Jack started to talk, but Arnaq glanced at him and shook her head.

“That is good. Then if you are done, why don’t the two of you go and prepare. I will clean up and start preparations for the evening. Sam and Jack, as always, you are invited to dinner,” Arnaq said.

“Thank you,” Jack said honestly. 

“Yes, thank you. We should be done by dinner time,” Sam said. 

Sam and Innugati got up and left the hut to go prep for their journey. Sam was also secretly continuing teaching Innugati self defense techniques. She was getting very good at it. She could take Sam down, and Sam stood at least 6 inches or more taller than Innugati. Sam felt good about their journey. However, she also had a deep sadness in her now. She would have to work on that.

When Sam left, Uki continued talking with Jack. He adored Jack, and the feeling was mutual. He ached for his son Charlie. His soul had a hole in it, and while he knew nothing would be able to fill that hole, moments like this with children did fill him with hope and love. 

He thought maybe one day he’d get a second chance with a family. Captain Carter flashed in his mind as he thought about a family. His body shook at that thought, and he stamped that down quickly. That will not happen. That cannot happen.

Arnaq saw his shudder.

“Is everything OK, Jack?” she asked.

“Oh, yes, ma’am, it’s all good,” he said smiling at her, then back to Uki. 

“I meant with you and Sam,” she replied.

Jack stopped what he was doing, and could not bring his eyes to Arnaq.

“That’s what I thought,” she said. “You know, Jack, people come into our lives for reasons you may not know or understand right now. But the two of you are here now. Perhaps you both need to be honest with each other.”

“It’s really not that simple, Arnaq. Where we come from, the warriors in our land do not, and cannot develop feelings for each other, nor can they serve together if they do. We have rules and regulations for this very situation I am now in,” he said solemnly. 

“If I may. Isn’t it a bit too late to try to not have feelings for Sam? And she for you? I think if this is worth it, you two will figure something out.” 

“It’s really not that easy,” Jack said again.

“Life is not easy, Jack. Neither is this. But you have come here to our land for a reason. One reason is to help us, yes. But perhaps there is another reason. It is for you to figure out. Now, take Uki and teach him things. I need to clean and prepare for dinner.”

Jack smiled at her and stood from the table. He picked up his plate and cup to bring to the kitchen area.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a smile. “OK, Uki. What do you want to do today?” he asked on his way out the door with the young boy.

…

Dinner that night was effortless. Everyone at the table was laughing and talking. Sam kept glancing at Jack as he talked with Uki and explained things from Earth to him. Her heart was touched at how good he was with children. She knew he missed his son. How can you not? She wondered what it would be like to have a family with him. Then she caught herself thinking that and quickly averted her eyes to her plate to continue eating.

However, the glance and sudden move of her head did not go unnoticed by Arnaq. 

Another hour passed. Sam got up to excuse herself so she could go to bed and get ready for the journey with Innugati. She walked back to their hut and changed without going behind the privacy wall. It felt good to be able to change without worrying about prying eyes. She climbed into the bed, and rolled on her side and scooted herself as close to the wall as she could, leaving plenty of room for Jack when he came to bed.

Jack came back a little later to find only 5 candles lit, and Sam already in bed, rolled away from him. He found it nice that she thought to leave a few lights on for him. He didn’t bother using the privacy wall to change since she was already turned from him. 

He put a clean shirt on, blew out the candles, then climbed into bed, hoping he was quiet and didn’t wake her up. He inhaled deeply and let it out. Before he caught the words, they had already escaped his mouth.

“Goodnight, Sam,” he said in a whisper. He hoped she did not hear him.

In the quiet of the night, with her back to him, her eyes opened wide. Was he serious? Calling her Sam? She couldn’t say anything. She didn’t want him to know she was really awake, although deep down she knew he probably already knew. She felt a tear escape her eye. She had to stop this. In the depths of her mind, she heard her own voice, quiet and low.

 _’Goodnight, Jack.’_ But her words were never spoken. They remained in her soul. 

She closed her eyes again and quickly tried to find ways to build more walls, because the ones she kept trying to build were falling as fast as she could put them up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a chance at continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters of Amara's work prior to reading mine, or it won't make any sense to you. This is chapter 2 of my continuation.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)

**Day 33**

Sam woke up early the next morning. She and Innugati had a long trip ahead of them. She rolled onto her back to find Jack already gone from the bed. The memory of him coming to bed rushed through her. It alarmed her how the simple words of saying goodnight could arouse her so much. It wasn’t merely saying goodnight. He had used her name. He called her Sam...in bed.

She wondered if this was as hard for him as it was for her. Her heart was torn in two directions. One side wanting to do what was right by the job. He was her commanding officer, her boss, her mentor. She worked hard to get where she was. And she loved her job.

The other side wanted to love and to be loved. She was attracted to him in more than a physical way. She had real feelings for him. The woman inside of her wanted to love him in every sense of the word. But she could not. 

She was proud of her accomplishments in the Stargate Program. She helped create the dialing software for Earth’s Stargate. Without a Dial Home Device, they would never have been able to dial out from the Earth Gate. But she and a team of others spent a total of about 15 years developing that dialing program.

She sighed loudly and got up to get ready to leave. She went behind the privacy wall and washed up. She had all of her clothes on except her shirt when she heard the door open.

“I’m almost done,” she said softly.

“I just wanted to make sure you were up. Uki, Innugati, and a bunch of the other children have made a large breakfast for the village today. This seems to be a village tradition for the hunting parties. I’ll meet you over there when you are ready,” Jack said. He sounded a little excited.

“Thank you, sir,” she said softly.

She couldn’t see, but he smiled at her reply. He closed the door and made his way back to the village center with the rest of the people. The breakfast was amazing. Laid out in front of him was fresh, hot bannock, various cuts of meat, and something that resembled fruit. The hunting parties were feasting with their families prior to them leaving for the hunt. 

Off to the side of the common space, Jack noticed Tulimak. He glanced over to the man, and gave him a small smile to see if he’d get any reaction from him. He only got glaring eyes in return. He’d make a note to keep a watch out for him.

Uki ran up to Jack to tell him the latest and greatest story of how he is teaching the other kids about fishing. Arnaq noticed Sam sitting alone, so she joined her.

“Is everything well, Sam?” she asked.

“Yes, of course. I’m just going over the route in my head,” Sam lied. Arnaq gave Sam a small smirk and a tiny laugh.

“Sam, do you deny the air, even though you cannot see it?” Arnaq asked.

“Of course not. Science has proven that there are very tiny atoms that make up the air we breathe.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard. And you can feel those, atoms, as you call them, when the winds blow against your face?” Arnaq asked.

“Yes, of course. It’s an effect from the way hot and cold interact in the atmosphere.”

“So, Sam, what you are saying, then, is that you don’t have to see something in order for you to feel its effects on you?” Arnaq said with a suggestive look on her face. 

Sam stared at her, her jaw slightly open, and realized the truth Arnaq just made her admit to. She knew they were no longer speaking of atoms in the air. Sam paused, then took in a small breath and let it out.

“It’s really not that easy, Arnaq. It never has been,” Sam said softly. Her eyes scanned the common area to find Jack. He was still over with Uki and some of the other younger boys. She allowed herself a small smile, which also made Arnaq smile.

“Sam, it may not be good timing for you. But something has happened between you. You are past the point of denying it. Use this time away to see what you want and how to deal with it. But I will tell you one thing. Life is far too short to be alone.” 

Arnaq looked her in the eyes. Sam saw the pain of Arnaq losing her husband. She saw the joys of Arnaq having her children. She saw the compassion Arnaq had for her and Jack, as well as the rest of the village. Sam smiled and averted her eyes back to her plate.

“It’s just not fair,” Sam whispered.

“No one said life would be fair. But some things in life may be worth fighting for. Now, go. Take my daughter on this journey. Teach her all that you can. Help her grow into a mighty warrior like yourself. Nothing would make me more proud.”

“Thank you, Arnaq. Your trust in me means a lot. And we will be careful.” Sam paused. “I’ve been warned of Tulimak. I guess we will see you in about ten or eleven days, depending on the weather.”

Sam stood to take her plate back to the common area for used dishes. She went to find Innugati and see if she was ready to go. She found her with some of the other teenage and younger girls. She imagined these were some of the girls that were being abused by Tulimak. Her heart went out to each of them. Sam had been in an abusive relationship with Jonas, but nothing compared to what these poor girls had been through. She truly hoped for justice for these girls one day. She gave them all a small smile.

“Hello everyone. Innugati, are you ready? We should leave soon.”

“Yes,” is all Innugati said. She stood to join Sam. They both walked to gather their packs for the trip. Sam connected her P-90 to her clip. She checked her pack for her Zat, then slung her pack on her back. She helped Innugati with her pack. Then they were ready to take off.

Jack saw the two ladies walking towards him. They both looked focused and even fierce, if he had another adjective for them. It was becoming obvious to him that his feelings for Captain Carter may be far deeper than just a physical need. He thought this time apart is what they really needed. 

“Hi, sir,” Sam said as they got to him.

“Good morning again, Captain. Hello Innugati. Ready for your adventure with Sam?” he asked.

Innugati just smiled and shook her head in affirmation to Jack. Arnaq hugged her daughter deeply. She smiled at Sam and nodded her head. That head nod reminded Sam a lot of Teal’c. 

“Carter, did you pack the new safe mud sunscreen?”

“Yes, sir, I have it. Thank you.”

“Alright then, move out. The men will be about a day behind you, so you won’t have to worry about stray arrows or you guys scaring off the game. Carter,” he paused.

“Yes, sir?” she asked, waiting for his question. 

He just stared at her for a moment. He wanted to tell her to be safe, or have a safe journey, or something about her trip. But he thought she would interpret anything he said in a negative light, or at least think he was trying to protect her. And he was trying to do just that, but still. She had to have her space, too, right? So he stuck with something safe and impersonal.

“See you in about ten days,” he said, giving her one of his small smiles. 

That smile still did things to Sam’s insides. Why could he still turn her into a puddle? She needed this distance to collect herself and revert back into Captain Carter. Sam smiled back at him, then turned on her heels to start walking with Innugati.

As they left, Jack spun around slowly to scan the village center. Tulimak was still seated. Good. He didn’t try to sneak out or try to follow them. Maybe this wasn’t the opportunity he was looking for. Still, Jack would keep his eyes on him. There was something about him that set off every red flag in Jack’s brain. He stood there and watched the two of them walk out of the village until they could no longer be seen along the horizon.

Jack turned to find Uki and the other boys. He found them all behind the common area playing some sort of game resembling ‘catch’ with a small, round rock.

“Hey guys, so. Who wants to learn more about fishing?” he asked, smiling down on the kids. Each of them looked at Jack, they laughed, and then ran to him to find out what he had to teach them. 

…

Sam and Innugati walked for 10 hours their first day. Sam showed her how to scout out areas that would be best suited to make a shelter for the night. Sam showed her how to build a lean-to out of the branches and shrubbery around them. They rolled out their sleeping bags. Sam showed Innugati how to start and keep a fire going. Then she explained their shifts.

“Each night, we will take turns sleeping, just as I explained to you before. I have this alarm here set for every three hours. With the rate of your sun, three hour shifts will give each of us a total of 6 full hours of sleep. One of us will get an extra 3 every other day. Does that make sense?” Sam asked.

Innugati just shook her head. Sam’s heart went out to the young lady. She saw the pain in Innugati’s eyes. For an entire year she had been sexually abused by Tulimak. Some of the other girls for much, much longer. Sam recalled that sex with Jonas had been rough at times, and other times he did not respect her safeword. But what she had done with Jonas was consensual. For the most part. There were times she just let him use her.

“You know, you can talk to me if you need to. I won’t say anything to your mom or anyone else. That will be up to you to share or not, OK?”

“I know,” is all she replied with.

“Remember the reasons we are taking shifts sleeping. One is to make sure animals don’t hurt us. But the other is to make sure Tulimak and others do not hurt us.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“And remember the additional things I have packed in my bag, right?”

Innugati shook her head in affirmation.

“Alright. Let’s eat, then you sleep first, OK?” Sam asked.

“Sounds good.”

Dinner went well. They had packed food from breakfast, and they each had some bannock and meat. Sam went to the river to fill up their water containers. She had found out that this river was where the village got its water from. It was safe to drink without boiling. Which was good. They wouldn’t have to worry about a thing when it was time for her and Jack to make the two week trip back to the Stargate.

They cleaned up the campsite, and Innugati slipped into the sleeping bag that Jack had leant her. Sam had the first shift. She listened to the sounds of the night, and stared up into the stars above her. 

She longed for Earth. She couldn’t wait to get back. But somehow, being here without the technology and the other worries of life, she found a peace in her soul she had not had in a long time. Her mind eventually drifted to Jack. 

‘ _No, Colonel O’Neill. Not Jack. Stop it, Sam. Just stop,_ ’ she said to herself.

Sam stood and quietly paced around the campsite as Innugati slept.

…

Jack joined Arnaq and Uki for dinner that night. Jack had plans for Uki, and he hoped Arnaq would let him.

“Arnaq, I have a question I’d like to ask.”

“Of course, Jack, go ahead.”

“Tomorrow, I would like to take Uki with me hunting with the group.”

Uki’s eyes widened in excitement at the prospect of going anywhere with Jack outside of the camp. Arnaq stared at Jack's eyes. She moved to stare at her son’s eyes.

“Uki, go outside and play with your friends. I’d like to talk to Jack alone.”

Uki left them, but not without protest. He closed the door behind him and went to play.

“Jack. Need I remind you of the danger of the hunts. We already suspect Tulimak as the murderer of my husband. I cannot lose my children.”

“That is why I have a plan,” Jack said with a quick smile.

He spent the evening explaining his plan to Arnaq. The two of them had questions to ask each other. Arnaq wanted to know about weapons. Jack wanted to know about the men who’d be on the hunt, who could be trusted, who could not. Arnaq wanted to know how Jack intended to keep her son safe. 

At the end of dinner, Arnaq agreed to let Uki travel with Jack. Uki would have to learn one day. And no better person had approached Arnaq to do the job other than Jack. He thanked them Arnaq for dinner, and said he’d be back in the morning to pick up Uki.

Jack walked back to his hut. This is the first time in a month that he’d be sleeping without Carter. He closed the hut door behind him and took his clothes off. No need for privacy when she wasn’t around. He bathed himself and climbed into bed. No need for clothes when she wasn’t around. 

He had to stop thinking about her. But he could not. She had slowly made her way into his life. He knew now, laying in this empty bed, that Carter was far more to him now than a coworker. He was attracted to her. Big time, yes, he was attracted to her. But what he felt went beyond a physical attraction. 

He wanted to know about her past. He wanted to know about her dreams. He wanted to hold her again. He wanted to make love to her.

His breath caught in his throat at that though. Love? Carter? Really? Fuck.

He rolled over and tried to get some sleep before his journey with Uki tomorrow.

**Day 34**

Sam woke Innugati right as the sun was coming up. It was time to get moving again. Four more days of walking. And tonight they’d have to hunt or fish for food. As night drew, Sam realized they had walked for 12 hours today. They set up camp and Innugati started the fire. Sam brought back 2 fish from the river. Innugati showed Sam an easier way to clean a fish. They ate in silence, then Sam slept as Innugati took the first shift.

…

Jack and Uki met up with the men who were making the hunt. They all traveled as one group for the first day. They set out in the same direction that Sam and Innugati had started. Uki stayed by Jack’s side. The two of them stayed towards the back of the group with three other men who Arnaq said might be able to be trusted. 

Jack was a light sleeper in the field. He knew he’d have to get some sleep, but he also wanted to look after Uki. He had Uki sleep very close to him. Jack never unslung his P-90. He hid his Zat in his bag, and he used his bag as a pillow. There was no way he’d allow any of these men to grab his weapons.

**Day 35**

Day three of walking brought them closer to the village. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. It felt very much like the journey that Jack and Sam had taken from the Gate to the village.

Innugati was starting to open up to Sam. Little by little her shell was opening. They made camp that night after walking for 12 hours. It was Innugati’s turn to fish, and Sam’s turn to set up camp. Sam cleaned the fish as Innugati taught her, and she marveled at how easy that was. She’d have to show Jack on their way back to the Gate. Not Jack. Fuck. Colonel O’Neill.

They both nibbled on the fish. Sam noticed Innugati glancing at her more than usual. 

“Is everything OK?” Sam asked.

“Um,” Innugati started.

“It’s OK, remember? None of this gets repeated to anyone,” Sam assured her. Innugati paused for a few minutes, still glancing at Sam from time to time. 

“Does mating always hurt?” Innugati asked her.

Sam’s heart broke. How do you tell a young lady who knew nothing except rape that sex is supposed to be nice. That no, it’s never supposed to hurt. Consenting partners are supposed to enjoy it. Sam took in a deep breath to keep herself from crying.

“Oh my gods. No, Innugati. No. It should never hurt. What Tulimak is doing to you is wrong. Where I come from it is against the law to do what he is doing to you.”

Innugati thought about Sam’s words and looked down at her fish.

“Is that why you taught me some of the self defenses? Because he is hurting us?”

“Yes, of course, yes. If I ever catch him….” Sam trailed off. They went back to eating in silence.

“Does it feel good with Jack?” Innugati asked.

“What? Self-defense? He’s one of the best teachers in self defense we have where I come from.”

“No. Mating. Does mating with Jack feel good for you?” she asked. 

Sam nearly choked on her food. She was certain she turned 23 shades of red or pink.

“Um, it’s not like that with me and Jack.”

“You look like you are mates.”

Sam averted her eyes back to her food.

“We can’t, Innugati. Where we come from, we are not allowed to be involved. He is just someone I work with. That’s all.”

Innugati smiled at Sam.

“What? What’s that look for?” Sam asked.

“You could have fooled me,” Innugati replied. “OK, you have the first shift. See you in a few hours.”

…

Jack spent the day in the rear again with Uki. He was showing him the different ways to track animals, and people. Uki seemed to get the hang of it as the hours went on. They enjoyed the evening around a fire with a smaller group of men. Jack started talking to a man about his own age, maybe a little younger. His name was Sesi. 

Sesi knew Arnaq’s family. He had known Arnaqu’s husband, Asuilaak, and knew about the disagreements Asuilaak, and others, had with Tulimak. Jack tried to tell a small number of men about the shield, and how he and Carter are trying to fix it so that no one else dies from the radiation. Many believed Jack that the false gods would not return. Many also believed Asuilaak’s death was no accident.

**Day 36**

Their fourth day of walking found the two ladies walking in the rain. It was not a bad storm like Sam had experienced in the past. The rain was constant, and lasted for hours. Their rain ponchos could not keep all of the water off of them. But they continued. They only walked 9 hours that day. 

Along the way, Innugati showed Sam the various plants that could be consumed. Sam saw the one plant was the same as she and the Colonel had discovered on their walk from the Stargate. She wasn’t sure if she felt better or not that her mind was again starting to call him Colonel instead of Jack. Sam decided to pull up short after the rain stopped so they could get some sunlight on their wet clothes to dry them out. Sam started a fire and they both worked to keep it going. 

Innugati asked about the shield and if it would bring the false gods back. Sam didn’t think so, but they could talk to the Colonel and the villagers after they returned. They settled in for the night in mostly dry clothes and mostly dry sleeping bags. Tomorrow would not be a full day of walking. They could dry everything as soon as they reached the other village.

…

Jack noticed Tulimak hanging back closer to Jack’s group now. Jack looks to Sesi in warning, and Sesi saw it too. Jack kept Uki close, like his own son. The two men silently agreed to keep a watchful eye on Tulimak.

**Day 37**

Sam and Innugati reached the village by mid afternoon. It had been abandoned for quite some time now. Most of the huts were in various shapes of disrepair. They walked around to make sure they were not followed, or that stray animals, or people, were not lingering around. When Sam felt it was safe, they both looked for a hut to provide them shelter overnight. 

They chose one of the larger huts that seemed more structurally safe than the others. They hung up their remaining damp clothes and bedding outside to dry. Innugati inventoried their food. They would have to hunt or fish tonight. They had gathered plants along the way, but they also would need the protein. Innugati offered to hunt, while Sam went to find the shield devices.

Sam found one of the devices in the same general area as they had found the others in the villages. She opened the casing and found this one completely intact. Every single crystal was usable. Now they had two perfect blue crystals, the rest were clear. She took each crystal out and put it in her pack. She set out to find the other half.

It took Sam a while to find the other half. She stopped to reapply the mud sunscreen to her face. She opened a hut that she thought may contain the second device. A bunch of birds flew out and spooked her. Inside this hut seemed to have been some sort of an armory. There were bows and arrows in here. In the back corner, Sam found a staff weapon.

“Interesting,” she said out loud. She walked back and grabbed the staff weapon. She took it outside to see if it still worked. 

“Yup. That works just fine. Cool.” 

…

Jack and Sesi were using a lot of non-verbal communication today. Neither one had seen Tumilak. Towards the end of the day, Jack had enough and figured he knew where he would go if he were Tumilak. 

“Sesi, how about you take over teaching Uki to hunt today. I am going to go to the front to see how things are done up there.” 

Sesi understood exactly what Jack meant. He nodded his head in agreement.

“Uki, you stay with Sesi now, OK? Do not leave him for anything. Keep your weapon and try to get a beast for your village. Make your mom proud,” Jack said.

“OK, Jack. I will see you tomorrow or the day after,” Uki said with a smile.

And with that, Jack took off in the direction of the village where Sam and Innugati currently were.

...

Sam found the second device. This one also had all crystals intact. She couldn’t figure out why Tumilak would not have destroyed the crystals in the village. Maybe he figured no one would venture out this far in fear of dying. Who knows. But now they had enough crystals to power the devices in Arnaq’s village, as well as fix the Gate. They were going home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a chance at continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)
> 
> This Chapter: Sam and Innugati travel to the far village in search of crystals. What they find along the way pushes each woman in a direction they were not ready for.

**Still Day 37**

Innugati spent the rest of the afternoon and some of the evening fishing. She caught four fish to bring back for her and Sam to cook and eat. After she wrapped the fish in the dark green leaves, she took the opportunity to cool off in the water. 

She stripped out of her clothes and quickly bathed herself. She dipped back into the water and soaked her hair in the water to cool off. She got out and got dressed again, then made her way back to the village.

As she was returning, she heard noises in the forest area. She felt as if she were being followed. She thought it may have been Sam. But, one of the lessons Sam had taught her is if she thought she was being followed or watched, she probably was. 

She quickened her pace up, and finally saw the first broken hut of the village ahead of her. As she neared the hut, Tulimak stepped out in front of her. He leered at her, and it made her insides fall to the ground. She found she had a new resolve inside of her. She credited Sam with that resolve. She felt she could survive this time.

“Girl. You looked good in the water. I should have taken you then, but I was preparing myself,” he said, rubbing his crotch and pressing his hand along his erection. 

“You never should have left the village. You never should have listened to the outsiders. Now you will do as I say.”

He approached her and she visibly started looking around for Sam.

“You know the rules. No screaming or I kill your only remaining parent,” he looked at her like prey. “And don’t look for your _friend_ , she left you here alone. She’s already turned back to the village,” he lied.

“I….I don’t believe you,” Innugati squeaked out softly.

He grabbed his pants and started to open them to her. She stood there shaking in front of him. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. But she was frozen with the past knowledge of what he was going to do, and the threats he would make to buy her silence.

He leapt forward and tore her top. In one move, Innugati kicked him in the balls. As he fell forward, she forcefully pushed her thumbs into his eyes. He screamed in pain. When she saw the blood pour from his eyes to her hands, she screamed. In her state of shock and confusion, she tripped backwards, and the movement pulled Tulimak down on top of her. 

As he fell, his forward movement pushed his head further down onto her thumbs. She screamed more and more as she felt his erection against her clothes, his blood dripping down onto her face and clothes. He dug his knees into the ground, and pushed himself up off of Innugati. Her thumbs came out of his eyes, and he now straddled her on his knees. 

The next thing Innugati knew, Tulimak’s body was encompassed by blue sparks. He fell back down on top of Innugati.

…

Jack covered some good ground when he left the hunting party, and estimated he was about five or six hours from the village. He hadn’t stopped to eat, but he did stop to drink water from the river. He was sure Sam could handle herself, but he also knew Tulimak was a skilled hunter, tracker, and killer.

…

Sam rolled Tulimak off of Innugati. His eyes were a bloody mess, and blood was still seeping out of his head. His pants were still open and all of him could be seen. She turned him on his stomach and left him there. He no longer would be hurting the girls in the village.

She bent down to check Innugati. She was stunned at what happened, but seemed unharmed. 

“Hey, are you OK?” Sam asked.

“What happened?”

“I shot him with one of our energy weapons. He is dead. Two hits from this weapon kills a person. He can’t hurt you anymore. Let’s go back to the hut and get you settled,” Sam said, helping her up from the ground. 

“I got four fish. Are they still OK to cook?” Innugati asked.

“I am sure they will be fine. You and I can clean them when we get settled in for the night, OK?.”

They began to walk back to the hut where they will sleep tonight.

“Sam, thank you,” Innugati said.

“Anytime. You did very good. Did he hurt you?”

“He just hit me a few times. He didn’t have a chance to do anything else,” Innugati said, and she glanced at Sam and gave her a side smile.

“I saw what you did. That was very brave and honorable. I”m proud of you,” Sam said.

“It was your training. I kicked him in the balls like you showed me. He went down fast.”

Sam let out a small laugh.

“As he should. How is your face and where he hit you?”

“I’ll heal.” She paused her conversion as they entered the hut. “Sam, I think I want to tell my mom what has been happening.”

“I think the decision is yours. Do you want me with you when you talk to her?”

“I think so.”

“OK. I can do that. We can look to see if there are clothes here for you to change into. I’d also like to check the weapons hut again tomorrow before we leave. I found some interesting things in there. You can also take back anything you like,” Sam smiled at her. “Now, let’s start a fire and get these fish cleaned. 

Sam went outside to build the fire. It should be a nice night to be outside. Innugati cleaned the fish, and brought them to Sam with the leaves she wrapped them in. The two of them spent the night cooking, eating, and talking. 

Sam really liked Innugati. The girl had been through so much this past year. She was glad that the girl had opened up to her. She was so quiet when they first came to the village on their 15th or 16th day of walking from the Gate. Now she was opening up to Sam about very hard things that happened in her life. Sam was glad she was there for her. 

“Hey, I have an extra t-shirt. Why don’t you wear it until we get back to your village?” Sam offered.

“Really? Your black one?” Innugati asked, her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face. It brought a laugh to Sam.

“Yes, you bet. Go inside and change and get some sleep. I’ll take the first watch tonight. And maybe the second, too, so you can sleep,” Sam said, smiling at the girl.

“OK, thanks, Sam!”

Sam sat at the fire. She decided to make rounds in the villate. She walked back to Tulimak to make sure he was still dead.

“Yup. Still dead,” she said out loud.

She started walking back to the hut. Sam stopped walking when she thought she heard footsteps. She did hear footsteps. 

“Shit.”

She crept back towards the hut and the fire. She knew if she could hear whoever was walking, that they could hear her, too. She ducked behind another hut and waited and listened. The footsteps were still moving around the village. She was barely breathing. The footsteps were coming her way.

Her Zat was not in firing position. She’d have to ready the Zat, but the person walking would be able to hear it. She waited as the steps got closer to her. Just a few more steps….then she readied the Zat.

“Don’t shoot! Jesus, Carter! It’s me! ” Jack exclaimed.

“Goddamit, sir. I almost shot you. What the hell are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me.”

“I came because yesterday we lost track of Tulimak. I figured he’d come straight here.”

“Ya, well, he did. And he’s dead.”

They both lowered their weapons at the same time.

“Huh. OK. What happened?” Jack asked. 

“First, all of the crystals here in both devices are perfect. I’ve collected them all. Sir, I have to tell you something.”

She paused. Not knowing if it was her place or not to say what Tulimak had been doing to the girls. But, he’d find out sooner or later, and right now he knew the man was dead, so she’d have to tell him something. May as well be the truth.

“Carter?” Jack said, trying to get her to talk.

“Right. So, sir, Tulimak has been hurting young girls in the village.”

“And by hurt you mean…”

“Yes, sir. He followed us here, and was attacking Innugati when I Zatted him. Twice.”

“OK, so how is she?”

“I got to them before he did anything real bad to her. But, sir, it has been going on at least one year for her, and she doesn’t know how long for some of the other girls. The man was a real piece of shit.”

“Right.” He paused a moment, looking at her. He knew she’d killed countless times before. But usually it was in battle with Jaffa. He could not recall a time where she’d killed because a grown man was in the process of hurting a young girl. 

“How are _you_ , Sam?” he asked, not using her honorific.

She looked at him for a moment. She could tell he was pulling at something other than killing someone. She witnessed a grown man attacking a teenager. Her stomach roiled in anger. She recalled her conversation with Innugati when she asked Sam if sex always hurt. She thought of all the other young girls, even younger than Innugati, who that man had forced himself into.

“Sir,” she said a little quieter, “I’m pissed. How can you hurt a child? What he did to them...Jack, he stole their childhood,” she shuddered at the thoughts in her mind. She continued, and he listened.

“I caught him on top of her. His pants were open. But, since I had been teaching her self defense, she had kicked him in the nuts and drove her thumbs into his eyes. He was going to rape her again, Jack. Again. After how many other times...I had no choice...I had no choice.”

She began to tremble and he could see her eyes gloss over in the light from his P-90. He stared at her as she was desperately trying to hold this all in. He doubted she could hold it in, and he doubted that she should. She should get this out.

“C’mere,” he said, gesturing for her to come into his embrace. He’d done this many times in the past to offer her comfort after difficult times. This time she stared at him for a few moments. He thought maybe she was still pissed enough at him that she’d refuse.

She surprised him and moved into his embrace. His arms wrapped around the tops of her shoulders. She snuggled into his side because he still had his P-90 slung to his front. She put her face towards his neck. She needed this. She let go in his arms. This was not suggestive of anything physical. This was him comforting her. She let him hold her for a few minutes. 

“That man was a fucking pig,” she said into his neck, then let him go. “We are set up in the large hut by the fire. Stay with us. I also found a hut with weapons, oh, and I found a staff weapon.”

They started walking back to the hut.

“Really? Well, I’d like to look at that hut tomorrow before we leave.”

“Ya, I already told Innugati she can take whatever she wants back to her village.”

Jack smiled at her. She did good. She did what she had to. Now the village had one less rapist. Hopefully the village only had the one.

They got back to the hut to find Innugati up and ready for her watch. 

“Jack, why are you here?” Innugati asked.

“Oh, I had a hunch someone would follow you guys. Looks like I was right.”

Innugatis face went white with fear and embarrassment. She glared at Sam. 

“Sam! Did you tell him?”

“Yes. I had to. I had to explain why I killed him. Look, Jack won’t say anything. I told you - I promised you - that you will decide when you tell your mother. I will still stand by your side when you do,” she looked to Jack so she’d know he understood.

“It looks like you two didn’t need me afterall. Why don’t you take the watch and Sam and I will go inside to get some sleep?” he offered, hoping that time alone is what the young girl needed. 

Innugati did not look at Jack. She still glared at Sam.

“Yes, please go,” Innugati said.

“Hey, you will be OK. You did good today. You stopped him. That was all you today,” Sam said, touching her arm as she walked passed her and into the hut.

Innugati said nothing and looked to the fire.

Jack and Sam got inside the hut. There were four sleeping areas inside. Innugati had chosen the one closest to the door. Sam walked through to the room that she had chosen earlier in the day. Standing in the doorway she turned back to Jack.

“There’s two other rooms with sleeping areas. You can have your pick. There is also some extra fish leftover from our dinner. We had four fish tonight,” she offered to him.

“Ya, I haven’t eaten all day. Thank you. I’ll grab that to eat then go to sleep.

"Thank you for coming, sir. I’m glad you are here.”

He looked at her and realized he would not get to sleep next to her tonight. He gave her a small smile and as she started to walk to one of the rooms.

“Goodnight, Captain.”

“Goodnight, Colonel,” she said, giving him a small smile in return.

**Day 38**

At some point in the night, Jack had relieved Innugati from her watch. Both women were sleeping as Jack rose to go fish or find another source of protein for breakfast.

Sam woke and started getting her things together. They had another 5 day walk ahead of them, and she still wanted to go to the weapons hut. She walked out of her room and noticed that the Colonel was already out of his room. She went to Innugati’s room and found her still asleep. She gently walked in to nudge her awake.

“Innugati, good morning. Time to get up,” Sam said softly.

Innugati woke and stared at Sam.

“Why did you have to tell him?” she asked Sam. Sam inhaled deeply before she began.

“He’s my commanding officer. Where I come from, I’m going to need to write a report to his superior officers about what I did and why. If there was no good reason for me to kill someone, I could be brought up on charges and sent to prison.”

“But now he knows what happened to me,” she replied with tears in her eyes.

“One thing I know about Jack O’Neill. He is a good man, and he loves children. He would never want to see them hurt. I can tell you that he is upset about it as any parent would be. He cares a lot for you and Uki.”

“You should have asked me first.”

“I’m sorry. I should have, but, he caught me off guard last night when I was patrolling, and I almost shot him,” Sam said with a little smile.

“Really?” Innugati replied with a smile.

“Ya, I did, now let’s go get ready for our day, OK?”

They got their things together inside, and went out to the fire pit. Innugati started the fire and they waited for Jack to return. After the fire was on, Sam and Innugati went to the weapons hut. 

Inside was a mess of bows and arrows, spears, and bludgeoning devices. There were also other tools used for cutting and sawing, and something that looked like it could be used for farming. Sam walked around the back of a shelving unit and her mouth dropped.

“Wow. What do we have here?”

She found 3 Zats, 2 more staff weapons on the floor, and a box that looked frighteningly familiar. She wasn’t sure she wanted to open it without the Colonel around. She told Innugati go grab what she wanted. Strangely, Innugati secretly grabbed a Zat and put it in her bag. She also grabbed the best bow she could find, and went through all of the arrows and picked about 7 of the best. She could sling them on her back for the journey home.

They got back to the fire, and Jack was already cooking breakfast.

“Good morning, ladies. How’d you all sleep?”

“Fine, sir. Look, I think this is a Goa'uld communication device. I didn’t want to open it in case it was still active. Sir, this could be why the Goa'uld haven’t been back. There’s no one to talk to. And they may already know the people are dying off, and they’ve stripped the planet of the minerals. There may be no need to bury this Gate. We could send teams to check on the remaining village once we get the shield up.”

Jack looked at her and was amazed at her logic sometimes. She really was brilliant, and beautiful.

‘ _Stop it, Jack. Stop it,_ ’ he said to himself.

“Captain, your logic never ceases to amaze me. Bury that box, deep, where it won’t be found. Do you plan to take a staff weapon with you?” he asked.

“I may want to for the power source. I don’t know what I’ll need once I get to the Gate,” she said, and it may come in handy.

“Alright. If you are both done with what you need to do, we can get moving,” Jack said.

Both women looked at each other and nodded heads. Innugati still had Sam’s shirt on, and Sam had to admit the young lady looked proud wearing Sam’s shirt.

**Day 42**

They set out on the journey back to the village. The first three days and nights were normal and without issue, except for some rain storms. They each took turns hunting or fishing, cooking, cleaning, and still took shifts sleeping. On the fourth day, Sam noticed Innugati making overt glances between herself and Jack. She kept smiling at Sam.

At dinner that night, they were all sitting around the fire. Jack had hunted and cooked for them that night. Sam was sitting rather close to Jack that night. Innugati was across from them on the other side of the small fire. Sam looked at her and she was smiling big at them.

“What? You’ve been smiling at me all day. What’s up?” Sam asked with her own smile.

Innugati stared at the two of them for a moment before forming her words.

“For two people who say they are not mates, you sure act as if you are,” she said rather bluntly.

Jack straightened and coughed. The sound of someone thinking he was Sam’s mate sent blood right to where he did not want blood flowing. Sam blushed and averted her eyes to her food. But, Sam still had a smile on her face.

“Um, well, I did tell you before that where we come from, we cannot be...mates. Not with our current work situation and our military status. The Colonel is my boss, and he is a good friend. We rely on each other when we are out on other planets. We make a good team,” Sam said to Innugati.

Sam chanced a look to the Colonel sitting on her right. She didn’t realize how close she was until she looked at him. He looked back at her with his deep, dark eyes. His look turned her insides into a puddle that seemed to drain into her panties. She thought she had bottled that up. Apparently she’d need to build some more walls to keep this man out. 

“See, right there. You could have fooled me,” Innugati joked at the look they both gave each other. 

Jack stretched back again, and made a laughing sound.

“You sure think you have us figured out. Maybe you should be the village match-maker,” Jack said, smiling back at Innugati.

“Match-maker?” she inquired.

“One person who matches two other people together who they think would be good, uh, mates,” Sam said, blushing under the eyes of the Colonel.

“Ah, like Zhobaxa. I could do that. I’ll start with you two,” she said strongly and with a beaming smile. Jack laughed again.

“It’s not going to be that simple with us, Innugati,” he said. Sam glanced at him before she looked at Innugati. 

“Let’s clean up and get ready for sleep. Jack said he’d take first watch,” Sam said.

“I did? I don’t really remember saying that,” he said playfully.

“I just said it for you. Give me your scraps. I’ll dig a hole in the back,” Sam offered.

“See, my work has already begun,” Innugati said. 

Everyone laughed and smiled and got ready for the final day of walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a chance at continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)

**End of Day 42**

Jack, Sam, and Innugati strolled into the village just as the sun was setting. They went straight to Arnaq’s hut. Arnaq embraced her daughter strongly, and welcomed all three of them back. She offered dinner to them from the leftovers she prepared earlier that evening. Arnaq immediately began asking her daughter how it went and what she learned with Sam. Innugati’s answers were vague, and she made no mention of the attack.

Uki ran inside and went straight to Jack asking all sorts of questions about the trip, asked what he saw, asked if he killed any animals, and asked how many fish he caught. Jack was so caught up in the little boy that he got down on one knee and hugged him.

Sam had not seen Jack react like that to anyone other than Skaara and Cassandra. She knew Jack loved children. She also knew he kept his emotions locked up. But Skaara had pulled something to the surface of Jack. 

That first trip through the Stargate was supposed to be a suicide mission for Jack. But when presented with a different option for the nuclear bomb, Jack made the choice to send it to Ra. Skaara and the people of Abydos became a new family for Jack. Having lost his child, then his wife, Skaara became a surrogate son to Jack. 

And now apparently, Uki had become a surrogate as well. Sam smiled at the two of them before sitting down to eat her food. She happened to glance at Innugati who was beaming a huge, knowing smile at Sam. Sam just rolled her eyes, smiled at the young girl, then went back to eating.

Jack and Uki joined them at the table. Arnaq asked them how the mission went. Sam explained that she got more than enough crystals to fix their shield, and probably more than enough spares. She also had enough crystals to fix the Stargate as well. She would not fully know about the Stargate until she got there, but that was a two week walk one-way.

Innugati immediately asked if she could take the trip with Sam and Jack to the Stargate. 

“I think it would be best for a group of you to go together. You could teach our people how the shield and the Stargate work, and teach us how to keep the shield running. More people who learn, the better for our village,” Arnaq said, mainly looking between Jack and Sam.

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Sam said. She looked at Jack for concurrence. He nodded his head.

“Good. Now, then. On to village matters. The head group of the hunting party already came back. Tulimak was not with them,” Arnaq said, looking at Jack. Jack inhaled deeply, ran his hand through his hair, then looked down at Uki.

“Hey, Uki, why don’t you show me how to make that morning drink that I’ve been calling coffee. Let’s get some ready for tomorrow.”

“OK, Jack! Let’s go!” the boy excitedly said.

Arnaq looked between Sam and Innugati. Her daughter’s head was lowered and she was poking at her food. Sam rubbed the back of Innugati.

“Arnaq, we have to talk to you. Alone,” Sam said, looking down to Innugati.

…

After the heartbreaking talk with Arnaq and Innugati, Sam left to go find Jack. She grabbed her pack and returned to their hut first. She walked in to find a very naked backside of Jack facing her. 

“Oh, shit, sir, I’m sorry, I’ll be back later,” and she turned on her heels and left. She dropped her bag at their door. She went straight through the center of the village and out along one of the paths leading in and out of the village. There was a large rock where she sat for a while digesting what she had just seen.

He’d walked in on her a few weeks ago in the hut. And, sure, she’d seen his ass before in the field. She’d seen all of SG-1’s asses before. You can’t help that in the field sometimes. But she’d never reacted to the Colonel like that before just by walking in on him. 

She had a surge of desire and a real want to grab his frontside from his backside. She couldn’t do this anymore. She’d have to sleep with him in the same bed tonight. Not _sleep_ sleep with him. But she knew she needed to confront her feelings. Hadn’t she done that already when they talked after he dry humped her and made them both come?

What were her feelings? Sure she loved him. She loved her whole team, and Janet, and General Hammond. Why were things so infuriatingly complicated with the Colonel? Then she recalled Innugati’s questions and comments. Could the girl be right? Could a teenager know something that Sam did not even know or understand or recognize herself?

“Oh for fuck sake,” she mumbled to herself. “I don’t have time for this. I have to get us home. _That_ is my priority.”

She sat there on the rock and she felt her eyes gaze up. She looked up to the stars as if asking them for help. No one could help her. She was the only one who could fix the Stargate and get her and the Colonel home.

…

Sam walked back to their hut after about an hour. She figured that would give him enough time to bathe or change or whatever it was that he was doing. Her bag was not outside the door any longer, so she figured the Colonel brought it inside and was done changing. Nonetheless, she knocked on the door before opening it up.

“I’m done and decent. Come on in,” she heard from inside.

She opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Her bag was on the floor near the door. The candles were lit to give light in the room. He was sitting on the bed lacing up his boots.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hi, sir,” she replied. “I’d like to wash up and change if you don’t mind.”

“I figured you would. I’m going to walk around for a bit. You have all the time you need,” he said. 

He smiled at her as he left the hut to give her privacy. She went to use the bath behind the privacy wall. She stripped down out of the clothes she wore for the past few days. She was able to wash herself along the way back to the village, but nothing could beat an old fashioned shower or bath. She washed every bit of her, including her hair. 

The water wasn’t hot, nor was it warm, really. But she soaked and cleaned herself for what she thought was twenty minutes. She recalled the events over the past 10 days or so. She thought about Jack...no, the Colonel, and the moment of pleasure they shared before she and Innugati had their trip. Then she recalled the heartless comment he made afterwards that ripped her heart to pieces. She thought of their conversation afterwards.

She thought of the bond the two of them had made. It seemed to be getting stronger. Hell, they shared an intimate moment, then talked about intimate parts of their lives after she settled down. Coworkers don’t do that.

‘ _OK, Sam, stop. Time to get out,’_ she said to herself. She got out and dried off. 

Arnaq had done her laundry while she and Innugati were gone. Sam had a clean shift ready, as well as clean undergarments. She put on her sports bra and panties, and dressed in the shift. She climbed into bed when she was done. She left the candles lit for the Colonel so he could see when he came back. She rolled onto her side as close to the wall as she could get.

The Colonel came back about five minutes after she laid down. She tensed as she heard him sit down to take off his boots. After she heard him place his boots under the table, she heard him undo his belt buckle and remove his pants. He folded his pants and put them on top of the table. He walked around and blew out the candles. Then he gently got in bed next to her.

“Are you sleeping?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yes,” she replied. That made Jack laugh a little and smile in the darkness. And his laughter made her smile, even though he couldn’t see it.

“I was thinking I could fix the shield tomorrow, then the next day we could start our way back to the Gate.”

“You OK about what happened?” he asked

“It’s not like I haven’t seen your ass before, sir.” He laughed.

“True. Or Daniel’s. Or Teal’c’s,” he laughed out. It gave her a real laugh, too.

“Ya, thanks for the reminder, you jerk!” They both shared a laugh, and she rolled over to look at him.

“I can write you up for that comment, Captain,” he said jokingly. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. She just stared in his eyes, and rolled back over on her side towards the wall.

“I sort of meant OK with everything else. You want to talk some more?” he offered.

“No, sir. Not tonight. Too tired.”

“OK. You know where I sleep if you need to talk.” 

“Good night, sir.” He could feel the smile in her voice.

“Good night, Captain.” She could feel his kindness in return. 

…

**Day 43**

The next morning, Sam was slow to wake. She was exhausted from her walk, and from the very emotional conversation she had with Innugati an Arnaq. She let her mind wander to the teenager having to tell her mother what Tulimak had done to her and countless others in the village. 

She watched as a mother poured her love back into her daughter, holding her tight, and letting her know it will be OK, and that none of this was her fault. She watched both women weep in pain for the other. To watch a parent mourn a child was too much for Sam, and she cried with them. 

Sam shook at her thoughts, and then realized she was not facing the wall. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself snuggled up into the Colonel’s side. One of her legs was laid over his shin, her arms were in the fetal position, but tucked up under her, and right next to his side. Her head leaned into his armpit. His arm was above his head and he was laying on his back. She froze at the feeling of being next to him so close again. But she also took a moment to feel his warmth, and inhaled him. She recalled how nice it has been waking up next to him.

She slowly rolled back towards the wall trying not to wake him up. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and compose herself. Either he was already awake, or her movement woke him. She heard him inhale and start to stir in bed.

“Good morning,” he said quietly and cautiously.

“Sir, I’m sorry I was so close,” she replied.

“Not to worry, Carter, it’s a small bed.”

“I’d like to get ready for the day. I was thinking of taking Innugati and others with me to the two devices to see if we can get the shield up and running. If we can get it up today, we can leave for the Gate tomorrow.”

All of a sudden she was overwhelmed with emotion. She inhaled deeply, and desperately tried to hide her emotions from him. Leaving. To go home. She’d have to sleep at her house. In her own bed. Alone. He heard her breath hitch.

“You OK, Cater?” he asked. She paused a moment or two.

“Um, I thought I got it all out before. You know when we talked after....” She stopped, and when he didn’t think she was going to continue, he tried to speak.

“Sam,” and she cut him off.

“No, please, let me do this,” she said in a husky whisper. “You have no idea what it took inside of me to even allow myself that moment. You have no idea what you do to me, or how much I have come to rely on you, and trust you with my very life. You really have no idea.”

He sat on the bed stunned at her honesty. He turned to look at her, but she still had her back to him. To say he was attracted to her would be the understatement of the year. He cared deeply for her. 

“Hey, c’mere,” he beckoned to her.

Without thinking, she laid back down and rolled into him. She wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder facing the crook of his neck. He held her and caressed her back with one hand, while the other hand held her arm that was draped across him. She purposefully kept her hips back away from his side.

They lay like that for about five minutes. 

“You OK, Sam?” he finally asked.

“I don’t know how to do this, sir,” she said through a sniffle.

“Honestly, I don’t either. We’ll figure this out.”

He released his hold on her and pushed her back a little bit so he could try to look at her. She didn’t move to look at him, so he gently put a hand to her chin and turned her towards him so he could look her in the eye for his next set of words. 

“Look at me, Sam,” he said softly, and she eventually turned. He held her face in his hand. He could see tears forming in her glassy eyes in the morning light coming into their hut.

“Listen to me. I told you before. You are not, and never will be a cheap thrill of any sort with me. What happened between us happened, and I don’t regret a single moment.”

She laughed at that comment.

“OK, I regret what I said immediately after I rolled off of you,” he said with a small smile. Then he sobered. 

“You are not a mistake, Sam. You are not a drive-by. You never will be.”

She stared at him. She watched his eyes turn dark and deep as he spoke. His eyes were understanding. His eyes were honest and full of - what? Care? Compassion? Love? 

“This is why the frat rules exist. Exactly why. I’m sorry, too. Part of this was my fault. I’ll be fine,” she said, not knowing if she could believe her own words.

“I don’t think there’s fault to blame, Carter. It happened. We’ll have to move on.”

Being so close to him now, and realizing exactly where she was laying, she couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him. It wasn’t a big, passionate kiss like the last time they were passionate in this bed. It was short and tender, no tongue, open mouth, though. And perhaps, a little longer than it should have been. It was long enough that she could feel him twitch underneath her. She decided that was long enough. She pulled back to look into his eyes once more.

“MMmmm. What was that for?” he asked through a smile.

“Apology accepted, Colonel,” she said in her soft, seductive voice. “Now, please turn around so I can get ready.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, smiling at her once again. “So, we’re good? Again?” he asked.

She kneeled on the bed to get up, and looked from his hair to his lips, then back to his eyes.

“Ya, we’re good.” she said. Then she scooted off the bed and gathered her things for the day. She disappeared behind the privacy wall to get ready for her day. She didn’t see the smile he had on his face as he watched her move around the room to go behind the wall.

…

Innugati, Sam, and O’Neill took about five local villagers with them to the first shield device unit. These five villagers showed a desire to learn the technology from Sam so they’d be able to keep the shield up. If Sam can fix it.

Sam put her pack down that had all the crystals inside of it. She sat down in front of the panel of the unit and let everyone look inside of it before she started taking crystals out and replacing them. She showed them all how each crystal in this device was clear. She removed one of the crystals from inside the unit and held it up for them all to see.

She showed them the cracks in the crystal. She pulled another crystal from her pack and held it against the broken one. They all could see the difference between the one with striations, and the perfectly clear crystal. She let them each take a turn removing the busted crystals. Then she showed them how to replace them, carefully, back into the open spots.

They walked as a group to the second unit. It took a lot of the day to walk to the second unit. They picked up seven more villagers who were interested. Sam repeated the same with the other unit. Sam had a chance to meet and talk to other villagers she had not met yet. She talked about science with the curious ones, and joked with others. Innugati never left her side. And through the day, Jack kept catching her eye or smiling at her. She was glad to have this camaraderie again with him.

Sam estimated the units to be 20 miles apart. That fell within known parameters for the devices to function. She let others who had not yet done crystal maintenance get in on the action of the second unit. When they were done installing the new crystals, Sam had everyone step back. She stood and put the cover back on the pedestal. She looked at the Colonel, who gave her a nod.

“OK, is everyone ready?” she asked.

Everyone around was smiling with anticipation and saying yes and nodding their heads. Sam pressed the activation button. All of a sudden, a stream of orange light emanated from the pedestal up into the sky. Sam stepped back and turned her head to follow the orange light up. She watched as the orange started joining and converging to create the dome they had previously seen. She was nothing but a smile from ear to ear.

After she was done gazing at the dome, she looked over to the Colonel, who was already looking at her smiling.

“Great job, Captain, great job.”

“Thank you sir,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. She was proud she could help the village. This would be the remaining village on this planet. As they walked back, Sam chatted with the Colonel about the future of this planet.

“Sir, you do know that the shield means the population will grow now.”

“Yes, I realize that. What can we do about it?”

“Sir, I was thinking,” and he cut her off.

“I’ve never known you to stop thinking, Carter.” She laughed and blushed at the same time.

“Funny. So, after I get the Gate up, I could go to the other villages to see if any of the other devices are salvageable. I have enough crystals for at least one other village, maybe both of them. And if there’s any spares in the DHD, then they can be added to the crystal collection, and maybe all other village shields can be operational.”

“Interesting,” he said. They walked in silence for a few minutes. He thought her plan was sound. Brilliant, in fact. But he did the math in his head.

“You do realize that you’d be here for about two more months, maybe longer” he interjected. She lowered her eyes to her boots as she walked.

“Yes, sir, I do. We could have Daniel come back to do more work here, too. They could send us sunscreen. If you want to assign me a bodyguard, Teal’c could come. And you could stay, too, sir,” she said that last part quietly and very hesitantly. Her intention made him smile.

“Now why would you want little ‘ol me around, Carter? I’d just slow you down,” he said, bumping her shoulder.

“Nah, you don’t slow me down, sir. I like having you around.”

…

They got back to the village long after dark, and long after dinner. Arnaq welcomed all of the men and women who went on the journey to eat in the main village center. A group of them had cooked a wonderful meal for them, and they had a party in honor of Captain Carter for fixing their shield. 

Carter went on to tell them about the device, and how it will now protect them from the hazardous radiation from their sun. She told them about her idea of staying around after she got the Stargate fixed to help the other devices they found in the other villages. 

Sam said that other people from her planet would come and help, too. They’d bring a doctor or two to make sure everyone was OK, and offer medical care to those who needed it. Carter invited all who wanted to journey to the Stargate to come and learn about the device. So far she had fifteen people who wanted to go. Innugati and Uki wanted to go on the trip. Arnaq said it was OK. Sesi would watch over them.

After the party was over, Sam and the Colonel helped clean up. They said goodnight to everyone. They’d see them all in the morning to begin the long trip to the Stargate. They walked back into their hut, and each sat in a chair at the table to remove their boots.

“Oh my feet are killing me,” Sam said.

“You did great today, Carter.”

“Thank you, sir. It felt good to help them, and have a plan to help their future, too.”

“Command looks good on you,” he said, glancing over to her. She looked up at him after she took her second boot off.

“Thank you. It does really feel good,” she said, beaming her million dollar smile at him.

“You want to get ready first?”

“Sure, just give me a few minutes.” She walked behind the privacy wall and got ready for bed.

She came out in her shift, and put her dirty clothes in the pile. It would now have to get washed in the river along their way. She’d be sure to pack some of the soap. She came out from behind the wall and around the foot of the bed to give him room to squeeze by. When he squeezed by, they were chest to chest, and they both froze.

She looked up at him and his eyes were already blown dark. He touched her shoulders with both of his palms. 

“I’m proud of you, Sam,” he said, ignoring her honorific.

She was looking directly at his mouth. He was looking at hers.

“Sir, I ca…” and he set in to give her a kiss.

He kissed her softly, and gently. She didn’t immediately relax. It wasn’t until he ran his tongue along her bottom lip that she opened up to him. She let him kiss her, and she kissed him back. 

His mouth was like a bow to a violin, gently playing a sonata on her mouth and in her soul. His hands were warm and held her just how she remembered they would. The desire pulled at her in all directions, and emptied into her panties. 

Then she pulled back to look at him

“Jack,” she whispered, grabbing the back of his head with her hands. She ran her fingers through his hair, and held his forehead to hers. 

“I want this. I already told you that. But I can’t. Not here. Not like this. I need more time, and I need to be back home to better navigate the outcome and ramifications of this. You know we can’t. We are going home.”

He harrumphed a large breath out. Then he looked her straight in her eyes.

“I know. I want this too. I can wait for you. But, one day, Sam. One day. You are worth the wait.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Our heroes are getting closer to going home. They also deal with their attraction to each other.
> 
> I am taking a chance at continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)

**Day 44**

Before the sun rose the next morning, Jack woke up to an armful of Carter again. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her face towards the crook in his neck. She had an arm laced across his chest, and her left leg draped over his left thigh. His left arm was around her, touching her back. He could feel her spine through her shift. If he leaned his head to his left, he could put his nose in her hair and smell the essence that was Carter.

He knew he was in trouble. He knew from day one when she stepped into that conference room that he was going to be in trouble. He loved how she made him feel. She was so young, and so beautiful. And for some reason, she also seemed to reciprocate these feelings he was having. How or why she could care for an old man like him, he had no idea. But she made it clear she did.

His hand along her back started moving of its own accord. His fingers started to trace her vertebrae through the thin material that separated his hand from her skin. One by one, his fingers found, then massaged, the tiny nubs along her spine that protruded up against her skin. 

His ministrations caused Sam to arch into his side, and press her hips into his thigh. He heard her moan, and the noise he heard from her rumbled from her body into his. Her head rolled into his neck, and the next thing he knew, Carter was kissing and caressing his neck with her tongue. His right hand moved up to caress the arm that was over his chest, and his left arm pulled her in tighter to him. Her left thigh brushed up against his wakened erection. 

“Sam, we have to stop,” he whispered to her. She spoke to him between kisses on his neck and clavicle.

“I...don’t...want...to...stop,” she said with desire on her mouth. 

“Hey, I thought we agreed last night to wait,” he tried again, softly.

She dug her hand into his side and squeezed herself tight against his side. She stopped kissing his neck, and she slid her left leg down away from his erection, tightening up her legs and moving the apex of her thighs away from him. She lay quietly with him, resting her head against his shoulder and neck. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to him. “This is not easy.”

“You’re telling me,” he said, reaching down to rearrange himself and try to relieve some pressure.

“Why don’t I throw some clothes on and go grab us some bannock and the coffee drink. You can, uh, take your time, you know, if you need it,” Sam said, smiling into his neck, and offering him time to take care of his needs.

“Woman, you really are going to kill me one day,” he said, laughing and playfully pushing her off of him.

She laughed and rolled up to a sitting position on the bed. She slithered herself towards the foot of the bed and got up and grabbed a clean set of clothes. This time she didn’t bother going behind the privacy wall. She turned her back to the Colonel and removed her shift. 

As she removed it, he saw her slightly turn to her right. Ya, that was on purpose, he thought. That small move allowed him to get a good glimpse at side-boob. Her breast lay perfect without support. It rounded nice at the bottom, and he could not quite make out her areola or nipple from where he lay. She slowly put on her sports bra. Even with her back to him, he could see her arrange each breast in the fabric of the bra. 

She had to bend over to pick up her pants from the floor. She may have put them on the floor on purpose. She’d never tell. She wore underwear that she changed into last night after her short bath. As she bent over, he watched as her legs splayed out a little to offer him a view of the swollen mound that lay between her legs.

“Christ, Carter,” she heard him hiss out. 

Ya, she knew exactly what she was doing. His Captain Carter had a playful, but dangerous side to her. And he loved every minute of it. She slowly put her t-shirt on, and tucked it in. She fastened her belt. She sat with her back to Jack as she put her boots on.

When she was done, she turned to him with deep, blue, seductive eyes. She saw his hand was already on top of his boxers, rubbing along his length. She glanced at him from his legs, to his cock, then up his chest and into his eyes. She met his eyes with a look of trust and desire. She smiled at him as she rounded the bed to the door.

“Hope that helps you,” she said in a deep, sultry voice. She left to go find them breakfast.

…

She smiled the whole way to Arnaq’s hut. She knew they both were into this pretty deep. She hoped once they were not in such close living arrangements that it would quiet down and things could get back to normal. This was the last night in the hut anyways. The two week trip to the gate would be with a large party of villagers, and Innugati and Uki. She knew nothing would happen between her and Jack along the way, so why not make the last morning a bit fun.

She arrived at the village center. She was one of the first to arrive. Arnaq was not there yet, but other women and girls that she had met were there. She spent some time talking to them and answering questions about the shield. She gathered a plate full of bannock and meat for her and Jack, then got a large cup of the coffee drink. 

It had been about 20 minutes, and she figured that was enough time for Jack to do what he needed to do and get ready. She knocked on the door before opening it.

“I’m done, Carter,” he said, and she could tell he was smiling or laughing inside the hut.

She walked in with a huge smile on her face.

“Feel better, sir?” she asked sarcastically.

“Funny, Carter. Very funny. And thank you. Now I will never be able to watch you change in the field again,” he said laughing.

“Well, you know me, I try to do what I can to support my Commanding Officer,” she said, but then sobered at her own words.

He looked at her and tried to figure out the change in her composure.

“Hey, Carter. Sam,” he said gently. “It’s OK. That was really fucking hot. I’m not upset.”

She raised her eyes to him to see if he was serious. He was serious. He liked what she did for him. And he was OK with it. She smiled again, and put the plate on the table and motioned for him to eat.

“We really are a mess, aren’t we?” she asked. They both laughed.

“If I had to be in a mess, it would be you who I’d want with me. Let’s eat and pack. Then get ready to go fix the Gate and go home,” he said, looking at her with warm eyes.

…

The original group of 15 villagers who wanted to make the journey now turned into 23. Some of the husbands and wives who had no children decided to go together so they both could learn about the Gate. They all gathered at the village center with supplies, hunting devices, pelts, flints, fishing nets, water containers, and all sorts of things to take on a long journey.

Sam had estimated that the first village she and Innugati traveled to in search of crystals was only a few hours walk off from the intended path to the Gate. They all decided to make that their first stop along the way. Sam hoped to be able to get the shield up in that abandoned village. 

Sam said goodbye to Arnaq and said she’d be back. She wanted to ensure she did all she could for Arnaq’s people. Arnaq gave Sam a container with the safe mud sunscreen that didn’t burn Sam’s skin. Innugati said she’d carry it in her pack. Sam promised to bring back others from Earth who could help them, and promised to look after her children on the journey. Arnaq knew her children would be in safe hands. Sesi would be there, too. 

They all set out to begin the journey. The pack with the crystals ended up on Jack’s back. Sam took most of the rest of their gear in hers, and she carried the staff weapon with her. She wanted the power source just in case she needed it. They started walking side-by-side, with Uki on Jack’s other side. It was a partly cloudy day, and Sam couldn’t help but think back to the day the big storm rolled in and lightning hit the DHD.

The group seemed to travel well together. After about 7 hours of walking, they stopped for lunch. No one took longer than twenty minutes, then they were on their feet again headed to the abandoned village. Sam recalled that the first of the two shield devices was on the outskirts of he village right off the path. After four more hours of walking, they came to that first pedestal. 

The sun was setting, and the light was dim. Sam gathered around some of the villagers who hadn’t yet seen her change out crystals. Jack stood with his torch behind her, shining the light to help her see better. In the dim light, she didn’t have time to show them how to find the striations in the crystals. But she knew what to look for, and quickly changed out the bad ones for the good ones. All of the crystals in this village were bad. All of them had to be changed.

They walked about 7 more miles into the abandoned village, and made their camp for the night. Some of the men in the group had gone off-path earlier in the day and caught a bunch of the smaller mammals that could be found in shrubs and bushes. They cleaned the carcass, and cooked them over the fire. Everyone ate well that night and had a good time talking and getting to know each other. Jack looked around at everyone until his eyes came back to the woman sitting beside him.

“You know, if it wasn’t for you, these people would not be as invested in their future as they are right now. You have done very well on this mission, Sam. I’m very proud of you.”

She gave him one of her bashful smiles and thanked him.

“When I get back, I’ll be sure to send some scientists back to help you figure out some of the things we may be able to help further with. Maybe aqueducts, or water pumps or something,” Jack offered.

“Thank you, Jack. Um, sir. Sorry,” she said, making herself look at him. He put his arm around her and squeezed her to his side.

“It’s OK, Sam. It’s OK. We will be OK.” 

Then they all got some sleep to ready themselves for seeing if Sam could fix the shield in this village too. If she could, the people of this planet could start moving and migrating again. So much hope these people now had. And all because Sam wanted to help. Ya, Jack was proud of Sam. Very proud, indeed.

…

**Day 45**

It was an 11 mile walk to the second pedestal of the shield generator. This shield would be a little smaller than the one in Arnaq’s village. Sam did explain that the pedestals could be separated by as much as thirty miles, and if they wanted to spread them out more, they could. They’d just have to remember to remove the crystals so they wouldn’t break when they moved the pedastal.

Not everyone traveled with Sam to the second pedestal. Jack sayed behind with the two kids, while Sesi went with Sam and five others. Sam found a man named Talnuik was very good at this science stuff. He was a friend of Sesi, and asked a lot of great questions.

Some of the men and women who stayed behind decided to hunt and fish for lunch and dinner that night. The big, green leaves that grew on the trees would provide the sanitary cover for the food. They had plenty of time to cook it before Sam returned. 

After about three and a half hours, everyone saw a big, orange light form a dome over them. They all were looking up and smiling. Sam had done it. Again. The planet had a second functioning shield.

Three hours later, the group with Sam returned, and they all set off for a few more hours of walking towards the Stargate that day. Jack kept glancing at her and smiling at her. She was talking with Innugati and another woman from the village. Sam just smiled back at him.

As they sat for dinner that night, Jack gave her a shoulder bump and smiled at her again.

“What?” she asked.

“I don’t know. This has been nice, you know. I wish things could be different, I guess,” he said, looking over to her. She thought for a few moments before replying.

“Ya, I know,” she said, inhaling and popping another piece of meat in her mouth.

“Maybe I could retire,” he offered.

“Sir, don’t be silly. You love your job. I’d never ask you to give up your career,” she said, and he noticed the use of his honorific again. She was apparently having to deal with her emotions, too.

“Carter, I was retired once already, remember?” he said laughing. She looked at him and appeared a bit more serious.

“Can we talk about this later? I still have to get us home,” she said, gently touching his arm.

They both stopped eating and just stared at each other for a few moments. He could see the reflection of the fire in her eyes. She could see truth and honesty in his. They still had about 14 days of walking ahead of them. Getting them home was her priority. Everything else could come later.

**Day 56**

Eleven days had come and gone. They were on the downside of the small mountain range, and just about three days from the Stargate. They could see clouds in the distance, and the villagers knew that the storm was headed towards them. Sam was up front in the group, Jack was taking up the rear with some of the slower walkers. Roughly a quarter mile separated the entire group. Which wasn’t bad, really, for a group of more than twenty.

As the wind picked up, everyone started to make preparations for the rain. Those with rain pelts took them out. Sam got her rain poncho out, then helped Innugati get her pelt out of her pack. That’s when Sam saw the Zat.

“Um, Innugati, why do you have a Zat in your pack?”

“You said I could take any weapon from the weapons hut. I found it, so I took it.”

“You do know how dangerous this can be, right? If you shoot someone twice with this, you will kill them.”

“Isn’t that what you did to Tulimak? Don’t I have the right to protect myself?” she said, starting to tremble.

“Oh, sweetie, of course you do. We can talk about this later. Come on, let’s keep walking. There should be a cave up a head around that bend up there. We should be able to make that before the storm really hits.”

Sam led the group to the cave she remembered from her prior time on this path. The rain started. They could hear the thunder in the distance, and see the lightning race across the sky. The dirt and rock path was getting slick under their feet. Everyone had slowed down due to the wind and rain. They were so close to the cave now.

Through the wind, the rain, and the thunder, Sam swore she heard her name being called. Did she miss the cave? Do they have to go backtrack to find it? Who was calling her?

Suddenly, Uki was pulling on her poncho.

“Sam! Sam! Come quick! It’s Jack!” he yelled up at her, grabbing her hand to turn and run.

“Hang on, Uki, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s Jack! He fell! He can’t walk!” he replied.

Her heart sank into her stomach. They had at least three more days to walk. Flashes of being stranded in the radiation haunted her. She needed to get them home. Now.

“OK, Innugati, take the others and lead them to the cave. I need some of the men to help me with Jack. Uki, stay with your sister.”

“But, Sam, I want to come with you,” Uki pleaded.

“Hey I have a job for you. Make sure the women all get to the cave, OK? You have to protect them. You are the man with the mission now. Got me?” she asked him, kneeling down in front of the boy.

He thought about that. Him? In charge? Sam was letting him be in charge of a mission?

“OK, Sam. I will do this for you and Jack,” he said with a smile.

Sam retreated with three other men to go find Jack. About a five minute walk back they found Jack on the ground, soaking wet, with a gash on his head, and he was holding his knee in obvious pain. She ran to his side.

“Sir, what happened?”

“My foot slipped on the wet mud. I went sideways and my boot caught a rock. The rest of me tumbled over my knee. I heard a snap, but it’s not broken. I can’t walk right now, Sam,” he looked at her with forlorn eyes. She could tell he was in a lot of pain.

“Is this your really bad knee?” she asked.

“Yes, it is,” he exhaled deeply and grimaced his face up in a sign of pain. She took a wet hand and wiped a small stream of blood from his face.

“Can you guys carry him, or support him like a crutch?” she asked the men around them.

“We will try,” one of them said.

Two of the guys grabbed Jack under his arms. They lifted him carefully, but he still cried out as his knee bent as he stood. The storm was at its peak. The wind was bad and the rain was hard. The lightning was slowing, though, so that’s a good thing.

It took them a half hour to walk the quarter mile back to find the cave, then another ten minutes to the cave itself. Someone had already lit a fire near the mouth of the cave, and clothes were being laid out to dry. Uki ran up to Jack to check on him. 

“I’m in a lot of pain, bud. I need to rest, OK?” Jack tried to assure him.

The guys put Jack down against a wall in the cave sort of close to the fire. Sam helped him remove his rain poncho and outer jacket. She removed his boots gently, trying not to jostle his knee. He helped her get his pants off. She had to check his knee.

Uki took Jack’s clothes to Innugati, who laid them out to dry. Sam removed her poncho and her pack, and sat near Jack’s knee. His knee was already swollen and red. She just looked at him with worrisome eyes. But he already knew. She opened her pack up to see what she had.

“OK, we can do this. Alright. I have Tylenol-3 in my pack. I have an Ace bandage wrap. We can make you some sort of splint. Maybe the guys can make you crutches out of trees or something. Maybe we can make a stretcher.”

She got out her pack of ass wipes, and used one on his face to wipe up the blood from the gash on his head.

“That’s not going to need stitches. The bleeding has stopped. I’ll just clean up your face,” she said, and closed the distance between them to better help him.

“Sam, listen to me. You have to get to the Gate. You have to fix it. Once you fix it, ask for help to come get me. I can have some of the villagers stay with me until you come for me.”

“Sir! Jack,” she said quieter, “I’m not leaving you,” she pleaded with him.

“Sam. You have to. You have to get us home. It’s bad. This will require surgery. Look at me, Sam.”

She glanced up to his eyes. They were darker than normal in the cave. She could see the fire and herself reflected in his eyes. He was asking her to leave him.

“You have to leave. It’s the only way you can help me,” he said. She stared at him in deep thought.

“Sesi and Talnuik, can you please come here?” Sam called for the two men. They came over to join her with Jack.

“I have to leave in the morning to continue my journey. Jack cannot make the walk. I’ll go fix the Stargate if I can, then ask for medical help from my people. Sesi, can you please stay with Jack and care for him while I’m gone? Talnuik, can you come with me to the Gate?” she asked, moving her eyes between all three men.

“Yes, of course, Sam. We will make sure nothing happens to him,” Sesi said. 

“Yes, of course. You both have saved us. Consider yourselves part of the village,” Talniuk said.

“Thank you,” she said to both of them, but her eyes never left Jack.

Sam took out her sleeping bag, which somehow managed to not get wet. She had the guys help her move Jack onto her sleeping bag. She took his sleeping bag and laid it out to dry. She figured she could take his tomorrow and leave hers with him.

She got the Tylenol-3 out of her bag. She knew how much Jack hated having to take drugs. But, the painkiller was something he’d need. She grabbed her water bottle and gave him one pill to start with.

“Here, sir, take this,” she ordered.

“Must be nice ordering me around now, isn’t it?” he asked, smiling up at her. She returned the smile.

“Well, technically, since you are incapacticated, that does leave me in charge, _sir_ ,” she added with emphasis on the ‘sir’ to keep spirits light.

“Gah, I’m sorry, Carter.”

“It’s fine. Really. Shit happens. I’ll get you help, sir. I promise.”

“I know you will. Hey, take my GDO. It’s in my bag,” he said. She reached over him to the pack on his opposite side. He kind of liked having her bent over him. He resisted the urge to touch her. She got his GDO and sat back down.

“Our radios are dead,” she said.

“Ya, I know.”

“Maybe the MALP is still functioning. Innugati wants to come with me.”

“I figured. I’m sure Uki will stay with me. He’s a good kid.”

“Yes, and he sure adores you, sir.”

“Sam, lay down. Get some sleep. You have three more days of walking. You and I have the rest of our lives to talk,” he said. Then he flinched as he realized how his words may have sounded. He just nervously smiled at her.

“It’s OK. I knew what you meant. C’mon, lay down.” 

She laid them both down onto the sleeping bag. She laid into his side and snuggled into him, wrapping her right arm around his chest. She laid on his right side to avoid the injured left knee. He wrapped his right arm around her as they both tried to sleep. 

She had three more days of walking. Then she had to try to fix the Stargate. She was his only chance at getting home. She was going to do everything in her power to make that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Sam get to the Stargate and get it working? 
> 
> TWO Chapters this weekend!!! These two chapters poured out of me this weekend. I made up a planet designation. I didn't find one in Amara's original chapters. If I missed it, please let me know. All mistakes are my own. I don't mind feedback at all. It helps me.
> 
> ...
> 
> I am taking a chance at continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)

**Day 57**

Sam got up when her alarm went off. The sun had not yet come up. Some of the villagers that would be traveling with her were already awake, probably due to the anticipation of seeing what this Stargate thing was. She looked at Jack, who was also already awake.

“Hi, sir. How’s the knee feeling?” she asked.

“Not good, Carter. Not good. Can I have another Tylenol please? Maybe 2 this time?” he asked.

“Sure, hang on. Sir, do you have to pee?” she asked.

“Yes, I’ll have one of the guys help me figure that one out,” he said with a little laugh. She smiled back at him and pictured what that would look like, and laughed harder. He liked seeing her laugh. 

She got him the painkillers and some water. She got up to leave the cave to go pee. She came back in and started packing her bag back up. She rearranged things in his pack so she’d leave all his supplies with him, and only take the crystals. She repacked her pack with half the crystals and supplies she’d need, and she put the other half of the crystals in Talnuik’s bag.

She took her Zat and the staff weapon and got everything ready to leave to walk the rest of the way to the Stargate. She put her stuff at the mouth of the cave. Jack would have to stay here in the cave to stay out of the sun to protect him from the radiation. She went back to kneel next to him to make sure he had everything he needed.

“Alright. So, you have the Tylenol and a container of the mud sunscreen. Sesi and Uki will be with you. I think I heard two others will stay behind with you, too. So I’ll take 19 with me.”

“Sam, I’ll be fine.”

“I know. I’ve just never left anyone behind, sir.”

“But I need you to go,” he said, touching her arm. “And I’m not alone,” he said smiling at her.

“The next time I see you, I’ll have others from the SGC with me.”

“Yes, I know, why is that…” and she cut him off by cupping his face in her hands and kissing him.

She closed her eyes and just allowed herself to feel his lips on hers. She kissed him gently, like she was never going to kiss him again. She wanted to imprint herself onto his very being in so many other ways, but this is what she could do right now. She felt his tongue touch hers as if they had been meant for each other. He held the back of her head and returned the kiss as if his life depended on it. And at this moment in time, it very well may depend on her. She pulled away and looked closely into him. 

“That’s why,” she said smiling at him. She still held his head in her hands. “I’ll see you in a week, Jack,” she said with a sparkle.

Then she got up and left to go fix the Stargate.

**Day 60**

Two months had now passed since Sam and Jack stepped foot in this land. Sam had plenty of time inside her own thoughts during the last few days to get to the Stargate. She wondered if the folks at the SGC had declared them both Missing In Action. Or if they have declared them dead. She would find out soon. She also used the walk to put up her walls again. She will have to go back to being Captain Carter. No more living in a fantasy with Colonel O’Neill.

The three days of walking went very well. Everyone was helpful with the cooking and hunting. Sam was finally back in front of the Stargate. It didn’t look that different from the last time she was here, except there was no storm. Right now, the weather seemed to be holding. Some villagers who were more familiar with their planet’s meteorological happenings said there should be no rain for at least 5 days, maybe longer.

Even after she got the Colonel back to Earth, Sam would remain behind on this planet. Sam promised to go back to the village on the other side of Arnaq’s village to fix that shield. She was certain if she had enough extra crystals that she could get that one up again. That one was the one with all good crystals. But she took all of the good crystals with them to make sure she could get the Stargate back up. So she’d have to return to replace the crystals.

Sam walked up to the MALP to see if she could turn it on. She heard the system whirl up, and saw lights turn on.

“Oh thank the Maker!” she exclaimed. She clearly had watched Star Wars far too many times with Teal’c.

After she checked the MALP, she moved it closer to the DHD so it would be out of the wormhole activation. She walked over to the DHD. The villagers that came with Sam gathered around her. She did her best to describe everything to them. But she really did not have a lot of time. She needed to get it working first. Perhaps a science team could also come to stay for a while to teach them the things she knew she would not get around to.

She removed the panel on the DHD. She found all the busted crystals and removed them. She laid them to the side, or really, she threw them to the side so she wouldn’t get the bad confused with the good. She replaced color-for-color. She ended up needing one of the blue ones, and three of the clear ones. She replaced the door on the pedestal of the DHD. She had everyone stand back.

She pressed the first symbol for Earth. There was no noise and no light on the panel.

“Alright, something else has to be wrong.” She thought out loud for a few moments, which turned all eyes of the villagers on her.

“It’s OK,” she said to them all, “there’s something not right with the power. I should be able to figure it out.”

She went to the MALP and got out her electrical kit. She hooked up wires and monitors and made sure there was internal power flowing in the DHD. Everything looked good. This should be able to dial. She walked up to the Stargate itself. She checked the capacitors for burn marks. Nothing. She asked for help from the men to see if they could spin the inner circle of the Gate manually. They could move it.

“This should be working! There’s no reason for it not to work. OK, Sam, what are you missing?” she asked herself.

She went back to the DHD. She removed the cover again. This time she put her whole upper torso inside and took her flashlight with her. She reached for the uppermost crystal and removed it again. This time, with the flashlight in hand, she could see a small fracture in the crystal.

“Ah HA!” she exclaimed. “Found it!”

She replaced the bad crystal, and buttoned everything up again. She stood and went to press the first symbol for Earth. This time she heard the noise and the symbol lit up.

Sam smiled and tears gathered in her eyes. She looked at Innugati and asked if everyone was ready. Sam finished pressing the symbols, then she pressed the red center of the DHD. The Stargate lit up and the wormhole engaged with the kawoosh sound that she missed so very much.

Sam had never seen a more beautiful sight. She took the GDO and entered her IDC. Then she went to the MALP and turned on the video. 

**Stargate Command**

“ _ **Unscheduled Off-World Activation**_ ” was heard throughout Stargate Command. The kalxons sounded, and everyone scrambled to their positions. Walter was on duty, and Daniel and Teal’c were in talking to General Hammond when they heard the announcement. They all went to the control room.

“Sir! Sir! It’s Captain Carter’s IDC!” Walter announced excitedly. “Receiving video transmission from the MALP, sir!”

“Open the iris,” the General said.

_’SGC, this is Captain Carter, can you hear me?’_

“Captain! We thought we had lost you both. What happened?” General Hammond asked.

 _’Sir, it’s a very long story, but we are alive and doing well. Did Daniel and Teal’c make it back?_ ’ she asked.

“Yes, Captain, they are right next to me.” She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes and pointed her head towards the ground in thanks.

_’That is a relief, sir. Hi guys! The people here have been very kind to us. There is so much to tell you, but sir, Colonel O’Neill is injured. Badly. I’m going to need a medical team and a Marine unit to extract him. He is a three day walk from the Stargate.’_

Everyone in the control room looked around at each other.

“General Hammond, I’d like to return to help,” Daniel said.

“I will return as well, General,” Teal’c said.

“Of course Captain, we will get you whatever you need. It’s wonderful to see you and hear your voice,” the General said.

 _’Sir, there is more…’_ Sam said. 

She used up the entire 38 minutes debriefing the General on the past two months since they had been stranded. She told him how far the villages are from the Stargate. She asked for science teams to perhaps stay behind and teach the villagers about farming and agriculture, aquaculture, and to teach them about the technology found on the planet. 

Hammond gave the order for teams to start getting ready to depart. He stayed to finish talking with Captain Carter. 

She told Hammond she wanted to stay behind because she promised the villagers that she would fix the radiations shields. She assured him she was fine and healthy. She told him that the villagers trust her and Jack, and by her being there, it would offer them a sense of comfort as they got to know the incoming teams. She told the General she would walk back to Colonel O’Neill, but would not return to the SGC with the extraction team. She would return to the village with the science teams, Daniel, and Teal’c, if they wanted to stay.

 _’Sir, we have one minute left. We will stay here at the Gate waiting for the teams to come through. Thank you, sir.’_ she said. Then less than a minute later, the wormhole disengaged.

**P4X-992**

Sam watched the wormhole disengage. She took in a deep, deep breath, and collapsed onto the ground, leaning up against the MALP. Innugati and a few others came to her side.

“Sam, that was incredible. I’ve never seen anything like that before,” Innugati said.

“It really is amazing. I can’t wait to tell you all about it. We will wait for my people to get here. We should make camp here tonight, and start the return trip to the cave tomorrow. Thank you all for coming with me. It was nice to have the company,” Sam said to them all. 

Each of the villagers seemed to understand there was work to be done for the night. A few of the hunters went off to catch food. Some of the women went to get water. Innugati started a large fire. Then she went to sit by Sam.

“I’m glad you will be sticking around for a while longer, Sam. I like having you around.”

“I like being around. Thank you for taking such good care of me and Colonel O’Neill while we have been here,” Sam said, leaning into Innugati’s shoulder in an affectionate manner.

" _Colonel O’Neill?_ " Innugati asked, smiling up at Sam.

“Ya, so now is when I have to go back to being a warrior in my land. I can’t pretend to be something to the Colonel that I am not really. Can you maybe not say anything around the guys when they get here?” Sam asked.

Innugati studied her.

“I will not say anything. But, Sam. If you think you are nothing to Jack, you are mistaken.”

The two women looked at each other and smiled. They both grabbed their water containers and drank some water while they waited. They waited for the hunters, and they waited for the teams from the SGC to arrive.

About 30 minutes after her talk with General Hammond, they heard the Stargate start again. Everyone cleared out of the way, and a few seconds later, Sam watched the wormhole engage. She ran to the steps in front of the Gate. 

The first two people through were Daniel and Teal’c. Her face lit up, and she began to cry. She ran to Teal’c first, and hugged him hard. Then she moved to Daniel and hugged and kissed his cheek.

“Oh my gods it is so good to see you both. I didn’t think I’d get this working again,” Sam said, shaking with an adrenaline rush of happiness.

“Ya, well, we thought maybe the two of you had died or something in that storm. We had no way to contact you. We even called the Asgard and the Tok’ra to see if they could help. God, Sam, it is so good to see you,” and Daniel hugged her again.

Daniel and Teal’c looked over to Innugati and then to Sam.

“Oh. Sorry. This is Innugati, she is one of the villagers that has kept me company this whole time. Innugati, this is Daniel and Teal’c. Innugati is a fighter, and a very wise young woman.”

Innugati stared at the two men before her, but could not take her eyes off of Teal’c.

“He wears the symbol of the gods. And has their messenger’s weapon, like yours that we found in the hut,” she said to Sam.

“Yes, but I am no longer in the service of the false gods. I have pledged my life and service to the Tau’ri,” Teal’c replied, and nodded his head.

“He is one of us, Innugati. He won’t hurt you, and no other false gods will be returning,” Daniel said to her. She turned to Sam.

“It’s OK. Trust me. He’s one of the good guys now. He is one of my best friends,” she said, giving Innugati a half-hug around the shoulders.

Just then Sam saw the medical team come through.

“Janet!” Sam yelled. She ran to her friend and embraced her. Dr. Brightman also came through, along with 5 medics. The Marine extraction team was the last to come through. Sam briefed them all about what happened, and that it will be a three day walk to Colonel O’Neill, and a three day walk, or more, back to the Gate. 

“He’s already been without medical care for three days. I left him all the Tylenol-3, but that’s all we had. I did the best I could,” Sam told the medical team.

The hunting parties were coming back. Sam introduced everyone to her SGC coworkers. Many had questions about Teal’c. But they seemed to settle down once they saw how easy and effortlessly Sam interacted with the big guy. The villagers did trust Sam.

Everyone got their equipment ready for the morning. Sam did one more check-in with the SGC. Then they all went to sleep. 

For the first time in over two weeks, Sam did not have to worry about taking a watch rotation. She slept through the night with Janet on one side of her, and Innugati on the other. Sam laid on her left side facing Janet. As Sam sleepliy started to wake the next morning, her arm reached out and touched Janet’s hand.

“Jack,” Sam whispered, loud enough for Janet to hear. 

Janet’s eyes flew open and she jerked her arm. The movement shook Sam awake. Janet looked at Sam with wide, inquisitive eyes, and a smirk worth a million bucks. Sam looked right back at her friend, and blushed when she realized what she said. Sam rolled onto her back.

“Aw fuck,” is all Sam said, and rubbed her eyes and face with the palms of her hands. Part because she was waking up. Part because she knew Janet heard what she said.

**Day 63**

They reached the cave by early afternoon on the third day of walking. The sun was still high, and there were few clouds in the sky. Sam was glad she told the SGC to send lots of sunscreen with the teams that came through. But, somehow, she grew to like the mud mixture from Arnaq better than the white, chemical-smelling lotion from the bottles from Earth.

Sam went into the cave to find the Colonel to see how he was. His face lit up when he saw her. She smiled big right back at him.

“Hey sir, I brought the calvary for you,” she said and sat right down next to him. Janet joined her on his other side.

“I guess you got the Gate working, Captain,” he said, giving her a big, Jack O’Neill smile.

“Yes, sir, I did. There’s even a Marine extraction team for you,” Sam said, smiling right back at him.

“Colonel, how is your knee?” Janet asked.

“See for yourself, Doc,” Jack pointed to his left knee.

“It’s still very swollen. Are you able to put any weight on it?” Janet asked.

“I can, enough to go take a piss, that’s about it,” he said.

“OK,” Janet said to her medical team, “start a line, he’s most likely dehydrated. Give him a morphine push, and stabilize that knee.” Janet looked to Sam.

“Can I talk to you?” Janet asked Sam.

“Of course.” Janet looked around the cave, then outside of the cave.

“Over there,” Janet said, pointing outside.

“I’ll be right back, sir,” Sam said to Jack. The two officers walked to the location Janet identified to talk.

“Look, I know you filled me in on what’s been going on with you two, or what’s _not_ been going on, but you did good, Sam. You really did good here with these people, and taking care of the Colonel. I can’t wait to hear more. But, listen to me, from what I know of his medical history, and just the look of that knee, this will require surgery. Are you sure you want to stay here?” Janet said.

“Janet, I promised them. I can’t leave them now,” Sam pleaded. “Plus, the Colonel will have help, and he'll have physio to do. I’ll ask Teal’c to return with him.” Janet just stared at her friend.

“OK, but understand that he may want you there for his recovery. Why don’t I clear some people out so you can talk to him before we leave. The Marines want to push through as quickly as I can prep him. We will be leaving tonight,” Janet said.

“Oh. Um, ya. I guess I can. Thanks,” Sam said.

“Alright, medical team and Marines, I need you here with me, now,” Janet yelled.

Sam walked back into the cave to sit by Jack. She sat down so her back would be to the cave opening.

“Sir. Looks like they are taking you out tonight,” Sam said softly.

“Ya, our little Napoleonic warmonger is all over them,” Jack said with a laugh. “Thank you, Sam. For everything.”

“Yes, of course, sir. It was worth it,” she said softly, then paused. 

“Listen, Janet told me you are going to need surgery. I know I promised that I’d stay back for a while to help fix things and train people. But do you, you know, want me to come back with you?” she asked in a way that she hoped he understood the undercurrents. She didn’t ask to come back and take care of him, but she wanted to.

Jack reached his hand to catch hers. He intertwined his fingers into hers.

“Sam, you’ve done good here. But you do have a lot more good you can do here. Don’t miss an opportunity like this. I’ll be fine. You know I have the best medical team on Earth,” he said to her. 

He didn’t tell her how much he wanted her there for his surgery and recovery. He couldn’t ask that of her. It wouldn’t be fair. He knew how much good she had already done for these people, and he knew how much more she could do. He knew she had promised them that she’d stay. He’d be fine. She had a lot more good to do here.

“Are you sure? I’m sure Innugati would understand,” Sam added.

“It is exactly _for_ Innugati that you have to stay. She’s not ready to let you go yet,” he said.

“But sir, I….” and he took his other hand and placed his index finger on her lips.

“Ssshhh. We’ll talk about it when you get home,” he said with a fire in his eyes that is only meant for her.

Innugati stood at the entrance of the cave staring at Jack and Sam. She had a huge smile on her face, like she knew something that Sam and Jack just hadn’t figured out yet. Deep down they both knew it, though. But there was nothing they could do about it right now. Sam just looked down and smiled at Jack. 

They heard Janet yell for everyone to mount up and get ready to leave. Dr. Brightman and three medics would stay behind with Sam. In a flurry of Marines and medics, Jack was lifted into a field stretcher, then lifted up in the stretcher by the Marines. Sam walked out of the cave behind them. The Marines paused at the entrance of the cave to wait for Janet and the other medics. Sam took that pause to look at Jack one last time.

“Goodbye, sir. See you in a few months,” she said, smiling her mega-watt smile at him.

“Goodbye, Captain. Thank you, for everything. You did good here,” he winked at her as the Marines began walking him back to the Stargate. 

Sam watched the Marines carry Jack out of the cave, and down the path that led to the Stargate. Teal’c was right next to him, walking tall and proud. She watched until she couldn’t see them anymore. She inhaled deeply, and felt Daniel step up beside her.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Ya, I am, thank you. It’s been a long two months. It’s really good to see you, Daniel,” and she clasped his bicep with her hand. “I have a lot to share with you.”

“I have a lot to tell you, too. We didn’t know if we’d ever see you guys again,” he said. They shared a moment of silence before sitting down to eat and get caught up.

They all settled in for the night. Daniel spent his time talking with the villagers to learn more of their culture. Dr. Brightman asked Sam if she could give her an exam to make sure she was OK. Innugati and Uki didn’t leave Sam’s side. Sesi and Talnuik were making sure everyone was OK and had what they needed for the night.

Sam looked around at everything going on around her. Maybe the Colonel was right. Maybe she did have more good to do here. If he trusted her this much, she would do her absolute best. Then she’d get herself home to check in on how he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for coming on this journey with me. I am so happy that I have been able to create/continue this adventure story arc in a way that holds a little of the magic of Amara. This has truly made me happy. YOU have all made me happy. I really do not have enough thanks in me to give to you. THANK YOU for continuing to read. THANK YOU to Amara for starting something so compelling that it made me want to finish. I'm going to take a break for a few days on this one to write more for my Ba'al story line. But I'll be back! This will get finished!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure who I'm fooling, but I can' keep away from this story!! I apologize for those who are reading my Ba'al story. 
> 
> TRIGGER: There's brief discussion of Sam's experience with Jonas Hanson in here. I'm going to go ahead and make a non-con warning because I cannot guess everyone's level of comfort with stuff like that. 
> 
> I am taking a chance at continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to take a few days off, but I can't stop this story in my head! I'll get to my Ba'al story soon. I promise. But this one is so fresh in my mind, it just comes pouring out at times.

**Day 66**  
**Stargate Command**

**_Unscheduled Off-World Activation_ **

Walter received the IDC from the Marine extraction team who had Colonel O’Neill. General Hammond ordered the iris opened. The on-call doctor and medical team were called to the Gate room to wait for Colonel O’Neill. General Hammond walked down into the Gate room and was waiting at the foot of the ramp. 

A few of the Marines walked through the Gate first. The next who came through were the two Marines with the field stretcher that the Colonel was laying on. They walked down the ramp to a waiting gurney. The Marines quickly transferred Colonel O’Neill onto the gurney, and turned him over to the medical team. 

The Marines finished coming through the Gate, and then they all left together to turn in weapons and get ready for their post-mission check up. The medical team lifted the head part of the gurney up so the Colonel could be in a sitting position. A medic hung his IV bag on the metal hook and checked his line. General Hammond then stepped in.

“Welcome home, son. I hear you had quite an adventure,” he said.

“Yes, sir, and I owe my return to Captain Carter. She figured it out, sir.”

“Understand. Doctor, welcome home. Why don’t you and your team take care of the Colonel and get him diagnosed. I’ll come to the infirmary as soon as I tell the President we have you home.”

“Yes, sir,” Janet said. “Alright, guys, you heard the General. Off to the infirmary.”

They took Jack into the infirmary and transferred him to a hospital bed.

“Sir, I really do need to get an MRI of your knee. But I am also quite certain you may be looking forward to a shower. The MRI can wait if you like,” Janet offered.

“Doc, you must be reading my mind. A shower would be great. And some shorts. Carter took my pants when she had to check my knee. Can someone wheel me to my room? I have my immobilizer in my room. I have clothes there. Then I can shower and come back.”

He sounded like he was rambling more than normal. Janet just looked at him with soft eyes. She knew what was going through his mind.

“You can use the crutches in the shower if you need them. Colonel, no matter what happens, you are alive and back home,” she said with a wink. Jack always liked the kindness he received from Janet. She may be a pain sometimes, but she has always been kind to him.

“Airman, please help the Colonel to his room then to the shower. Wait outside for him and bring him to the MRI room when he is done.”

“Yes, ma’am,” and the young Senior Airman Josh Crowley helped the Colonel into a wheelchair. 

Crowley had only been with the SGC for 8 months. Crowley was trying to get into Officer Candidate School to be a nurse. The Air Force had a special competitive program that Josh was applying to. Janet and her staff were helping him as much as they could. But until he left, Janet could have him on Colonel O’Neill duty.

Crowley wheeled the Colonel to his room. Jack got his stuff from his room. He also grabbed his knee immobilier that he had from his prior surgeries. He could walk short distances, but he could tell his knee was lacking a few needed ligaments, and the knee was extremely unstable. The immobilizer helped keep the knee from moving side-to-side. Crowley then wheeled him to the locker room and waited outside until Jack was done.

Jack went to his locker and stripped down and wrapped himself in a towel. He put the immobilizer on before he walked back to the showers. He did use the crutches to assist him. 

As he stood under the hot stream of the shower in the men’s locker room, his mind floated back to P4X-992. He remembered the small tub he got for him and Carter to use in the hut. The water was never this hot, but it worked. He remembered the soap that Arnaq gave them. The smell was better than his body wash. And it smelled even better on Carter. 

He remembered the close quarters inside their hut, and the tiny table they had to sit for breakfast. He remembered their small bed, no bigger than a full-size mattress at home. He remembered how hard it was for both of them to ignore their attraction to each other. And now she won’t be back for a few months. 

He thought of the little ways each of them would care for the other when they were on P4X-992. He remembered all the times Carter went to get bannock and the coffee drink. He remembered all the times he’d fish and cook for them on their first two week walk until they found the village. He remembered all the times she’d do the laundry, and all the times he’d build the shelter. He missed her.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” he said to himself.

He shut off the water and dried himself off. He hobbled back to his locker and put his shorts and Simpsons T-shirt on. He bent down to put his shoes on, but found trying to get his left shoe on hurt too much, so he just left his socks on. He’d ask for help later. He put his stuff in his locker, and went back to Crowley to have him wheel him back to get his MRI.

They were ready for him. He climbed up onto the MRI sled, and they put his legs into the machine. His MRI took about 45 minutes. While he was getting showered, Dr. Frasier had called the orthopedic surgeon. The surgeon arrived when the MRI had about 15 minutes to go. 

Dr. Arnold had been an orthopedic surgeon for 14 years. He had taken care of many of the Air Force Special Ops people, especially the paratroopers. He was the one who did Colonel O’Neill’s first knee surgery.

Dr. Arnold went through the digital images of the Colonel’s knee that were already rendering in the computer. After looking at a few, he gave Dr. Frasier a look that told her this was not good.

“Ah, Janet, this isn’t good. ACL and PCL are done, Medial is ripped. He already had a cadaver ACL. He’s going to need a total. I can’t fix this. Short from finding a sarcophagus, he’s just going to have to get a new knee,” Dr. Arnold said.

Janet took in a deep breath. She knew what this would mean to the Colonel.

“Let me call General Hammond,” Janet said.

The General came to the MRI room as Jack was coming out and getting back into his wheelchair. The two doctors and the General met Jack inside the room.

“Dr. Arnold, nice to see you again, I think,” Jack said, extending his and in greeting.

“Hello Colonel. Nice to see you again.”

“So. What’s the damage? Is this the big one?” Jack asked with a little humor. But no one was laughing, or really smiling. “Wow. That bad, huh?” he finished.

“Colonel O’Neill, it’s extensive. ACL, PCL and Medial are gone. With your prior surgeries, and the cadaver parts in you already, your only option is a total knee,” Dr. Arnold said.

Jack stared at him trying not to show any real emotion. He knew exactly what this meant. No more running. He’d no longer be able to pass the physical fitness test. They will medically discharge him from the Air Force. He looked to General Hammond, who already had done the math as well.

“OK. When are we doing this?” Jack asked stoically.

“Let me look at the schedule at UCHealth and The Ortho Center. As soon as I can get an OR room, I’ll get you scheduled. Should be just a few days of waiting. And Colonel, remember, this doesn't always mean automatic retirement anymore. We’ll see how this turns out for you,” Dr. Arnold said.

“Can I go home, or do I have to stay here?” Jack asked Janet.

“I think if you take Teal’c, you can go home. I can give you some more painkillers, and I’d like to give you an IV push before you go,” Janet said, looking at General Hammond.

“I’ll get your profile paperwork approved. No work until you are cleared. No driving. After the surgery, you will be on leave for your recovery. Then limited duty profile until you are cleared by physio. But we can go over this later. Let’s get you home,” Janet said. She finished quick because she could tell he was getting agitated. 

“Thanks. Just let me know where and when to be doc, and I’ll be there,” Jack said to Dr. Arnold.

Crowley wheeled him back to the infirmary to get his meds. Janet walked with them. The Colonel looked like he’d been kicked. She felt bad for him, especially with half his team off-world right now. At least she had the foresight to send Teal’c back. He’d have someone with him.

They got back to the infirmary and Janet called Teal’c’s room to tell him what was happening. He was done with his kelno’reem, and will go straight to the infirmary. Janet got Jack’s drugs. While they were alone, Jack opened up a little to Janet.

“Janet, she doesn’t know how serious this is. But you did,” said, meeting her eye. “Is this why she asked if I wanted her to come back?” he asked. Janet knew he meant Sam.

“Sir, she told me what happened between you,” she said quietly, looking at him.

“Oh for fuck sake, nothing happened,” he hissed in a whisper, running his hand through his hair.

“I know. But she did wake _me_ up using _your_ name, so there’s that. But yes, I wanted to give her an opportunity to come back if you needed her,” she said honestly. He shook his head negatively.

“She’s too talented, you know that. What she did for those people, and what she’s doing now. I couldn’t hold her back. She really wanted to do this. And the little girl. She needs Sam.”

“Sounds like you and Sam really got to know each other,” Janet said.

“Ya, I suppose.”

“You know, after your surgery and recovery, this could change things for the two of you,” Janet said. 

“What do you mean?” Janet laughed when he asked that.

“Seriously? Are these drugs affecting you? Jack. You are going to be retired. Again. Or at least out of her chain of command. She won’t be your direct report,” Janet said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. Sometimes she really thought him to be rather dense. But deep down, she knew he’d already been thinking the same thing.

Teal’c walked in at that moment.

“Teal’c! Buddy. Perfect timing. Take me home, please,” Jack said, glaring at Janet.

Teal’c took the drugs from Janet, and started to wheel Jack out of there.

“Sir, just think about what I said. It’s all going to be OK,” she said with a smile.

**Day 71**  
**P4X-992**

From the very top of the hill, you could just make out the orange dome of the abandoned village. You still could not see Arnaq’s village from where they were. It was really a sight to see from up here. An 11-16 mile wide dome. It had promise of expansion, and Daniel was very impressed, proud even, that Sam took the time to do this for the people.

“You really did a good thing, Sam. You gave these people a fighting chance against the elements. I’m pretty proud of you,” Daniel said.

“Thank you. After the kindness they gave to me and the Colonel, I had to try to help.”

“I hope he’s going to be OK,” Daniel said, thinking about Jack.

“I’m sure he will be. He always seems to bounce back from injury.”

“How many more days of walking?” 

“About 12 or so,” Sam said, smiling at Daniel. “Come on, keep up if you can!”

**Day 73**  
**Stargate Command**

Jack and Teal’c were sitting in the living room watching The Simpsons and eating cold pizza for breakfast when Jack’s phone rang. 

“O’Neill,” he said. 

“Hey doc.” Jack said into the phone. Teal’c couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation.

“OK, Thursday. In two days.”

“0800. No food after 2100 Wednesday night.”

“Ya, I have a friend who will be helping and driving.”

“Ya, sure….Of course. Thank you.” Then Jack hung up and turned to Teal’c.

“OK, T. Surgery on Thursday. I have to be at UCHealth at 0800.”

“O’Neill, are you OK?”

Jack looked at Teal’c. He’d never been one to show or talk about emotions or feelings. But this was a little different for him.

“Ya, T, I’m fine. A bit scared. But fine.”

“Will this not change your status in the US Air Force?”

“Ya, It will. They may just retire me. For good this time.”

“Are you OK?”

“I guess. No, not really. I won’t be on SG-1. Sam and Daniel have no clue. They’ll be coming home to me already surgerized and probably done or mostly done with my physical therapy. It’s all changing, T. All of it. And it’s my fault.”

“There is no blame here. And will this also change the status of how you and CaptainCarter interact?”

“Ya, probably,” he said, squirming in his seat.

“I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. But you and SamanthaCarter seem to have formed a bond. I merely meant to point out a positive thing with your impending surgery.”

“I know you did. I know. Let’s just not talk about it right now. I have a lot on my mind.”

“Indeed.”

They went back to watching TV and eating cold pizza.

**Day 75**  
**UCHealth Orthopedics Clinic, Briargate**

Teal’c dropped Colonel O’Neill off for surgery a little early. The Jaffa was nothing short of punctual. He sat out in the waiting room for the duration of the checking in, and then for the surgery itself. He called General Hammond as soon as the staff told him that O’Neill was rolled back to the operating room. 

The surgery would only last 1 - 3 hours. Dr. Frasier, Walter, the General, and Siler all showed up about an hour later. After the surgery, Dr. Arnold came out to tell them it was all a successful surgery.

Dr. Arnold explained the next few days to everyone. O’Neill would be up and walking in the next few hours. He’d stay at the hospital for 1 - 3 days, and would receive physical and occupational therapy to get used to moving with his new joint. He’d be discharged to return to his home. He’d receive outpatient physical therapy. Teal’c would be staying with him at his house and driving him to the physio appointments. 

It was all moving so quickly. Jack was walking around the floor of the hospital by 1345 the same day he got his new knee. He was in pain, but he was staying on top of the medicine schedule. It wasn’t too bad, he thought. He was discharged from the hospital two days later.

**Day 85**  
**Stargate Command**

Colonel O’Neill was doing great with his physical therapy. He hated having to do it, but having Teal’c live in his house meant that he really had no choice but to get up and into the truck and have his friend take him to his appointments. After his appointment today, they both went to the SGC to see how everyone was doing.

He was moving almost like he was prior to the surgery. There was still a little stiffness and pain with some movement, and he was hesitant to move in quick, lateral actions. But his therapist is working on all of the strength work with him, and told him this is all normal and fine. The joint will hold. He just won’t be playing basketball like he used to right away.

He did some basic math in his head. Daniel and Sam should be back to the main village on P4X-992 by now. They’d meet up with Arnaq and the other villagers. Sam would probably show Daniel the little hut they shared. Then Daniel would make a comment about how close it was in there, and how small the bed was, implying far much more than what really took place in the small bed. Well, not too far much. There was that one time...Sam would blush and tell him to shut up. 

So much had happened to him here on Earth in what felt like a short amount of time. His friends would come back and everything would already be changed. Would they blame him for splitting up SG-1? Probably not, but he could feel guilty if he wanted to. 

He longed for the simple days and nights on the planet. He missed the walks with Carter. He missed the kindness of the people. He really missed the bannock. He’d have to get the recipe. He grew to like not having technology around him. But what he really missed was her.

**Day 85**  
**P4X-992**

The traveling party, Daniel, and Sam arrived back at the main village. Sam ran up to Arnaq and hugged her tight. Sam told her what happened to Jack, and that he will not be returning. She said her children were in one of the groups further back with Sesi. They’d be along soon. 

Sam introduced Daniel and Dr. Brightman to Arnaq. Sam asked Arnaq if the people from Earth could set up their camp in the grassy area behind her hut. Of course it was OK, and Sam gathered everyone up and walked them back so they could set up their campsites.

Sam stopped at her hut and dropped her stuff inside. She gasped loudly as she looked around. The privacy wall was still up. The bed had been changed out and remade in anticipation of Sam and Jack’s return. A bottle of the mud sunscreen was on the table, along with another container of soap. Daniel was right behind Sam and heard her inside the hut. He poked his head inside.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m fine. Just feeling, I don’t know, nostalgic, maybe?” she said, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

“This is where you guys stayed?” 

“Ya, this is it,” she said, opening her arms as if to display it all to him. 

“It’s small, but it was nice. We have a wash basin out back, and even a tub in here. Jack brought in this privacy wall for me so I would have at least a little privacy for the times when he was in here with me,” she said. Daniel noticed her eyes lit up when she spoke, and noticed she called him Jack.

“I see,” Daniel said smiling at her.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. You called him Jack. Your face lights up when you talk about your little hut, that’s all,” he said, joking to try to get a rise out of her.

“Shut up, Daniel,” she smiled. “Nothing happened. Really. But this was nice,” she said, looking at the bed.

“Uh-huh. ‘ _Nothing_ ’ happened. You know, a lack of being physical with a person doesn't mean something didn’t happen emotionally. Come on, let’s go get me and the others set up,” Daniel said, and giving her a way out of this conversion. 

He smiled at her and pushed his glasses up on his nose. She just tilted her eyes down, smiled, and left the hut with him to go get the others settled in.

**Day 85**  
**Stargate Command**

Ten days after his total knee replacement, Colonel O’Neill was moving around pretty well. He had to take elevators for now. The stairs were fine if he were just going up a few stairs, or slowly up one to two flights at a time. His strength would come back. He knew the closer he got to being cleared by the doctors, the closer his retirement date would come. He wasn’t sure how this conversation with the General was going to go, but he was here for his appointment to discuss his future.

“Colonel O’Neill, please come in. Sit.” Jack did as asked, and was relieved to be sitting after the short walk from the elevator to Hammond’s office. He admonished himself for being so out of shape. Surgery or not, he knew he was stronger than this.

“Good morning, General,” he said, grimacing a little as he sat down.

“Colonel, I’m sure you know that a total knee replacement won’t force your retirement.”

“I still kind of thought it would,” Jack replied. 

“No, but, it will force you from off-world travel. I am going to need you to decide if you would like to stay on active duty, where we would find you a different job to do. Or if you would like to retire. I don’t need your answer now. Take some time to think it over.”

“If I stay in, what are my options? I would prefer not to leave the SGC. I want to stay connected to the program somehow,” but what he really meant was he wanted to stay connected to her.

“I’ve given that some thought, Jack. You could run the training program. You would have all incoming personnel and run them through weapons training. The range and maze would be yours. Your background prior to the Stargate Program is the perfect background for this. You could also take a stint at the Academy, and be on the watch for potential cadets. We could find something for you here. It’s up to you, really. You have options,” Hammond said.

“You mean I could have the big honkin guns and stuff? Sir?” Jack said, laughing with his General.

“Yes you can, son. Think about it and get back to me. In the meantime, how are you doing?”

Jack sat for a moment. He trusted this man with even more than his life. He knew Hammond wasn’t blind and could tell he was struggling. But with so many changes in just the past 10 days alone, maybe he needed a friend to confide in.

“Well, sir, a lot has happened, as you know. The last 10 days have been just nuts. I’ve gone from thinking I’d get a forced retirement to now having choices. Oh, and I have a new knee, you know,” he said, relaxing into the chair and inhaling. 

“I guess I’m OK. I mean, half my team isn’t here to see my changes, and will come home to SG-1 being changed for good,” and he paused, then averted his eyes to the end of Hammond’s desk. 

Hammond just looked at him for a moment, trying to carefully craft his next words.

“Jack, these changes in SG-1 will also change the way you can interact with your _team_.”

The truth of Hammond’s words hit him hard, and his eyes flicked up to look at Hammond. Ya, he knew or suspected he knew. He seemed genuine in his words. He wasn’t pushing anything. He knew Hammond saw the way he and Carter interact together. He coughed and straightened in his chair.

“Yes, I suppose it would. Just so you know, sir, my _team_ and I have always maintained good conduct. Even on P4X-992,” he said looking right at the General.

“I would never have doubted you,” Hammond offered. 

“But, I imagine my _team_ may be on board with these new changes, though,” he said with the slightest of smiles, looking right at Hammond. Hammond just gave him a fatherly look with a smile.

“Think about it, Jack. You have time to decide. If you have nothing else for me, I do need to get back to work,” Hammond said.

“Of course, sir. Thank you. For everything,” Jack said to his friend.

**Day 92**  
**P4X-992**

A small party of about 10 arrived at the final abandoned village. Sam decided this time to split the crystals up. Sam, Innugati, and one other young woman made the trip to the furthest pedestal. Daniel took another two with him to the other pedestal. Since Daniel brought fresh batteries, their radios worked again. The rest of the villagers stayed in the village center to set up camp and start cooking.

Sam and her team had the longest walk. She had a chance to talk to the two young ladies. Both of them were abused by Tulimak, and both of them needed to talk to someone who wasn’t their mother. Sam’s heart went out to these two. She had a chance to talk to Innugati before, but she could tell Innugati still needed Sam’s support. 

Sam confided in them about her abusive relationship with Jonas Hanson. She explained how he wasn’t respectful of Sam’s body. She told them that he never outright hit her or beat her up. But she did share how he used to get rough with her during sex, and didn’t listen to her when she said ‘no’. 

She shared that even though they started things out consensually, there were three times that he forced himself on Sam. After the third time of him forcing sex and other things with her, Sam broke up with him. And now Jonas is also dead. 

“What you two will have to go through to heal from this is a little of what I went through. Knowing he is dead, you will never get to confront him. Talk to each other. You will need someone to talk to. I know you both will grow into very strong women. I know you will both become strong leaders because of what happened to you. But it will take time to see that strength in you. It took me time to see myself and who I became after.

“It will take time to get over the fear and feeling ashamed of what happened. Always remember none of this was your fault. And now you both know how to defend yourself better,” Sam said with a smile.

“Thank you for sharing that with us. I didn’t know you went through something similar. Can you come back to visit us after you get home?” Innugati asked.

“I am certain that I will. And I’m certain that Colonel O’Neill will want to visit as well,” Sam said. “OK, what do you say we get these crystals installed and see what happens?”

Sam let the girls replace the crystals. She got on her radio to ask Daniel how they were doing.

“We’re all set Sam. Waiting on you,” he said.

“OK, we’re done here. Stand by. I’ll press the button.”

A few seconds later, Daniel saw a line of orange blast its way from the pedestal into the sky.

“You did it, Sam! It’s working!” she heard Daniel cheer through the radio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a chance at continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm not kidding even myself that this continuation keeps pouring out of me. I'm aiming for 11 chapters, to match the number of Amara's. But I may not get to 11. I'll be sure to update the ? when I reach the final chapter. Enjoy this one!!

**Day 93**  
**P4X-992**

Sam woke to sounds outside of the hut. People were already walking and talking and getting ready for the day. She had gotten back to the village center with the two young women a little after dinner. She had returned to the hut that she and Innugati shared when they were here last time. The one where Jack slept in the room next to her now.

She got up and changed her clothes. She’d have time to do laundry in the river on their way home. Home. She now considers Arnaq’s village her home now. She smiled at herself for that thought. She gathered her things and made her way to the village center.

As she walked, she remembered the walk with Jack when they first got stranded here on this planet. She ended up doing their laundry. She didn’t feel strange when she’d wash his underwear and socks. Sure it felt rather domestic, but it was really out of necessity than anything else. Right?

She found Daniel at the fire talking to the villagers and drinking the coffee drink. Sam still didn’t know what they called the drink, but since Sam and Jack arrived, all the villagers seemed to start calling it coffee anyways, so they went along with it.

“Good morning,” Sam said. “The girls are up and getting ready for the day. I was thinking of showing you the hut where we found the weapons. There’s a lot in there and I’m sure you’d find it fascinating,” she said to Daniel.

“Sure. And good morning. It’s still amazing to me that you and Jack didn’t die in the storm. It’s nice to have you back,” Daniel said, and offered her his empty cup to fill for herself. 

“This place is great, Sam. The people are great. You seem to fit in perfectly here.”

“Yes, they are great people, thank you. I’ve grown to love it here,” Sam paused, then looked at her friend Daniel.

“You know, and it feels good to be here. Thank you for staying. I’ve learned a lot about myself and command since I’ve been here. I’ve learned how to talk to young women,” she said with a small laugh, “and I think I’ve learned that it’s OK to be scared when I can’t figure out how to fix something,” she said with a small smile. He just smiled back at her, gave her a shoulder bump, then grabbed the cup from her and finished the coffee for them both.

“Alright, alright! We’ll go check out that hut,” she said, laughing as he held his hand out to help her up. 

She grabbed another cup of coffee and meat from the breakfast setting. They started the walk to the weapons hut. When they got there, Sam showed him the weapons. Daniel marveled the simplicity of the bow designs. Such a simple design can drop their version of a buffalo. Then Sam showed him around the corner to where she found the Zats, staff weapons, and the now-buried communication device. 

Daniel walked around picking up things and looking at them before moving on. He picked up one tapestry that was on the floor, covered in layers of dirt and dust.

“Sam, can you help me with this?” he asked.

She went to him and they picked up the roughly 6 foot-by-4 foot tapestry. They brought it outside and began to dust it off by shaking it between them. The both took turns coughing and wiping their eyes.

“Well, would you look at this. Now we know what Goa’uld was here,” he said with excited eyes.

“Who?” she asked.

“This is the symbol for Montu. He won a huge battle against Horus, probably the biggest battle of all time back then. His first prime was Gerak. He was an Egyptian falcon god of war. Ancient history shows he may have been the physical representation of Ra, and some called him Montu-Ra. We know what happened to Ra. No one really knows what happened to Montu,” Daniel said. Sam just stared at him as he spoke.

“I’d love to take this back and study it,” Daniel said. “But without domestic beasts of burden, it will be a near impossibility. Oh well. We can leave it,” he said, looking down one last time at the tapestry.

“Let’s get it back inside. I do want to take the Zats and the 2 remaining staff weapons with us. Too much temptation here, I fear, for bad instead of good,” she said. 

She didn’t tell him that she allowed Innugai to keep a Zat. She’d talk to her before she left.

Sam and Daniel walked back to the village center. Everyone was gathered and ready to leave. It’d take 5 days to return to the village. At which point, she and Daniel would have to decide when they would make the two week trip back to the Stargate and go home.

 **Day 99**  
**P4X-992**

Sam woke inside her hut noticing the orange glow seeping through the window and crack in the door. She had been gone almost three months now. She rolled over and reached her arm across the bed hoping to find a body next to her. But she remembered she was alone. She inhaled deeply and threw her arm over her eyes, and rested the bend in her elbow against her face, trying to block the light out and sleep some more.

She had taken a bath when she returned to the village last night. After her bath, she put on her shift. It smelled like the village soap after a fresh wash. The hut had the wood and dirt smell of the planet. The pillow and bedding smelled like her after only one night sleeping in it. She missed waking up next to him.

The medical team would be staying behind for at least one more week. They wanted to ensure everyone was healthy, or returning to health from the radiation exposure. They would discuss sharing medical information like drugs and first aid in exchange for the knowledge of plant-based healing this planet may have. 

Sam went straight to Arnaq’s hut this morning. She found her friend inside cooking bannock, and Sam got a huge smile on her face. 

“Good morning, Sam, welcome. Come, sit. Your friend Daniel went to the village center to talk some more. How are you?”

Sam sat down and grabbed a cup of coffee from Innugati, and sat next to the young woman.

“I’m well today. I am really going to miss you. I’ve grown accustomed to your way of life. It won’t be the same when I get home.”

“Nothing ever will be the same for you again, Sam. You will always take a piece of us with you.”

“You know, I don’t even know the name of your people. I am sorry I have never asked,” Sam said.

“We call ourselves Netsilik. We have been here on this planet for many, many generations, far more than we can count. We don’t have much written history. We think that was taken from us when the false gods ruled us. If what Daniel said is true, that we came from Earth, we would very much like to visit to see where we came from,” Arnaq said.

“Well, I can always ask if our new friends, the Netsilik, can come for a visit to Earth,” she said with a smile.

Daniel came into the hut, and sat down next to Uki. He took a fresh piece of bannock and closed his eyes and hummed with satisfaction of the taste. Everyone smiled, then took a piece before Daniel ate it all.

“Samantha, what you did for our people will not be forgotten. You have given us a chance to survive and flourish. We can grow again because of you. You gave us two other villages to move in, and knowing we can expand the pedestals only makes what you did more important. We will never be able to repay you for your kindness,” Arnaq said.

“What you and your people did for me and the Colonel is far more than we expected. I believe we can have a wonderful relationship with your people. We have much to learn from each other,” Sam said.

“Please tell him we thank him, all of us thank him, for all that he did. We will keep your hut ready for when the two of you return for a visit,” Arnaq said.

Sam blushed and looked at Daniel. He had a shit kicking grin on his face as if he knew something was going on. Sam just stuck her tongue out at him like a kid sister would when she was being teased by her brother.

Sam looked at Innugati.

“I think I will miss you the most,” she said, smiling at her, and wrapping her in a seated hug. “So, do you think I can take that Zat with me now?” Sam asked her. Innugati looked at her in deep thought. She could tell that she was thinking about it. Finally, she saw a resignation in her eyes. 

“Yes, you may. Let me go get it for you,” and she got up to go to her room.

She returned and handed Sam the Zat.

“But, next time you visit, I will be older. Maybe then I could keep one?” she asked.

“Thank you. And next time I will definitely think about it. Well, shall we then?” Sam asked, standing and collecting the bag of food for their journey.

They met everyone in the village center to say goodbye. Sam said goodbye to Dr. Brightman and her team, and waved to the two Marines who stayed behind. She thanked the villagers again, before turning to Uki and Innugati. She hugged them both deeply.

Uki handed her an animal tail.

“Can you give this to Jack? They let me help clean one of the beasts. I tended to the tail. It’s my first one. I want Jack to have it because he is a member of my tribe,” the young boy said.

“Uki, are you sure you want to part with this?” Sam asked.

Uki stood tall, taller than she had seen him before.

“Yes, this first one is for Jack. I will make others,” he said, smiling up to Daniel at the same time he hugged Sam.

“Then, yes, I will make sure he gets this.” She let go of Uki, then Sam turned to Innugati.

“Always know how strong you are. You have been good for me, too. You have helped me with some of my past, and I think I’m ready to move on from it,” Sam said.

“You mean move on with Jack?” Innugati smiled. Sam just stared at her then hugged her. Then Sam spoke quietly into her ear so no one else could hear.

“Yes, move on with Jack,” Sam said. She shared a big smile with Innugati. Then she and Daniel, with a few others from the SGC, started on their two week trip back to the Stargate.

**Day 100**  
**Stargate Command**

Colonel O’Neill stood in General Hammond’s office wearing his Airman Battle Uniform (ABU’s). He would no longer wear the uniform of an SG team. While this change was hard on him, at least as the Commander of the training range, he would still have access to the silo and the people it contained below the surface. And at least he could now go out in town in this uniform instead of having to change out of the SG uniform.

“Colonel, you are looking well,” the General said.

“Thank you, sir. I’m feeling better every day,” he replied. “I have my first weapon inventory done, sir,” he said dryly to the General. Jack handed him the folder with the paperwork inside.

Hammond just laughed at him. If anyone knew how mundane paperwork was to operations, it was the General.

“Thank you Colonel. I can’t tell you that this gets any easier, but I’m glad that you are sticking around. Maybe one day you will be sitting in my chair,” he quipped.

“Sir, no offense, but you can keep the chair,” Jack said smiling.

They both shot the shit for a while, catching up on the physical therapy progress and being released to continue his care and physio by himself. He could still use the SGC gym and pool, so he promised he’d do the work. Plus he knew the General and everyone else would ride his ass if he didn’t do his strength work. 

“Son, I guess you had better get topside if you are going to make your first lesson on time,” Hammond said with a sarcastic smile. 

“Thanks, sir,” Jack said with a grin. “I promise not to scare too many of them away. I’ll see you soon,” and he left to go up top to the range to teach his first class.

He stopped by Daniel’s office knowing he wasn’t in there. He did, however, find Teal’c in there looking through some books.

“Hey, T. Want to come to my first class and scare some newbies?” 

“I would love to, O’Neill.”

They ended up in the hallway on the level where Sam’s lab is located. Jack looked inside at the empty space up front. In the back were a few lab personnel working, but Sam’s desk was empty and he just stared at it.

“She will be coming home to a whole new me, Teal’c. I don’t even know how to let her know.”

“I do not believe you have anything to worry about, O’Neill. I believe you two will figure it out quickly,” Teal’c said.

Jack just looked at him and nodded. Then motioned his head towards the door indicating they really should get topside. They took both elevators up top, then got in Jack’s truck to drive the short distance to the range.

The range butted up against the side of the mountain. It was the perfect location for a shooting range. There were many obstacles set up outside, in addition to the standard shooting range set up found all over the world. There was also a three story building specifically designed for close in combat, hostage, extraction, and raid scenarios. It was able to be modified to anything that Jack could come up with.

They walked in the door to the building that had the classrooms. His first class only had five people. Perfect size, he thought. When he sat down, he looked over the five, and his eyes fell upon a familiar face. He actually let a smile out of him.

“Cadet Jennifer Hailey. What the heck? Why are cadets in here?” he asked, looking at Teal’c. Teal’c just raised his eyebrow at O’Neill. 

Hailey didn’t seem to miss a beat at his outburst. She just sat there with her smug smile. However, that smug smile seemed a bit more smooth, and not as menacing as it once was.

“OK, anyway. Welcome everyone. How are you? Sorry. Let me start by introducing myself,” and Jack continued his introduction to his first class as the Commander of the SGC Weapons Training Division.

**Day 115**  
**P4X-992**

Daniel, Sam, and the others finally made it back to the Stargate. They had more than one run-in with the storms along the way. But now they were here, and were really ready to go home. 

Or so she thought. She was ready to see him again. She wondered how his knee was healing. She wondered what surgery he had. Deep down she knew it could have been a career-ending injury, but she also knew he wasn’t ready to give this up. At least not yet. But she would truly miss this planet and its people.

She checked the MALP. It was still operational. She handed the control to one of the Marines, who understood he was to drive it home. She put her bag on the back of the MALP, but held on to the staff weapon and her P-90. She looked around to everyone.

“OK, it’s going to be 2030 or so when we get back. You guys ready?” she asked.

She got nods from everyone, including Daniel. He stared at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Are _you_ ready to go back?” he asked her. She smiled at him.

“I’ve been here over three months now. It will be hard to leave, but it’s time,” she admitted. And she would miss it. She would have to come back.

“OK, dial the Gate,” she asked the Marine next to her.

The Stargate went through the sequence to dial Earth. They all stood by as the wormhole engaged with the infamous kawoosh. Sam entered her IDC into the GDO that Jack left with her. Then she motioned for the Marine to drive the MALP up to the Gate and send it through.

**Day 115**  
**Stargate Command**

**_Unscheduled Off-World Activation_** could be heard throughout the building. The kalxons sounded, and the rush of duty personnel taking their places took over the Gate level hallways. General Hammond went to the control room.

Jack and Teal’c were in DanielJackson’s office just hanging out. Jack had his yo-yo out, and was doing a lousy job with it today. Teal’c was looking at a manuscript again that he’d found in Daniel’s office. They heard the klaxon sound. They both looked at each other. Somehow they knew that this was Daniel and Sam.

They moved as quickly as Jack could down to the Gate room. They got there as the Marine was moving the MALP through the door. They had to wait for it to clear the doorway for them to enter. They walked into the Gate room just as Daniel and Sam were walking down the ramp. And there she was. She was home again.

Their eyes met, and they both smiled at each other. All he wanted to do right then was take her and kiss her. But he knew that she didn’t know about him yet. And also he didn’t know how she felt about public displays of affection, either. So they just smiled until she got down the ramp.

She saw him at the door behind the MALP. She slowed her walk knowing he couldn’t get in before the MALP cleared the door. She saw General Hammond at the foot of the ramp, but she kept her eyes moving to the door to look at Jack. All she wanted to do was hug Jack, right there in the Gate room. But she had already been preparing herself to revert to Captain Carter. 

He got through the door, and entered the Gate room. He moved to stand next to General Hammond. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Captain, Doctor, welcome home,” Hammond said.

“Thank you, sir,” they both said almost in unison. Then she turned to him.

“Hi, sir,” she said, with a big, huge smile.

“Captain, good to have you back,” he said, returning a smile to her. 

“Thank you, it’s good to be back.” She looked at his uniform with a questioning look.

“What’s with the uniform? Did we switch out while I’ve been gone?” she asked. She thought he looked fantastic in ABU’s. Hot, really.

“Um, Sam,” Jack said quietly and nervously, “there’s a lot that has happened since you've been gone. Do you think you and I could talk later? After you have changed or whatever you have to do?” he asked. 

Daniel and the others left them alone in the Gate room. She studied him and saw and felt his tension. She felt like something serious was about to happen. 

“Um, sure. I need to turn these in and I’d really like a shower. Meet in my lab in about an hour or so?” she asked.

“Captain,” Hammond said quietly, “I still need you to check out with medical before you leave base.”

“Understand, sir. Thank you,” she said, understanding he was giving her time with Jack before her check out. She turned back to look at Jack.

“And yes. I’ll be there, in your lab” Jack said, smiling at her.

He walked with her to the armory. She handed him the staff weapon so she could grab something out of her pocket.

“Sir, Uki wanted you to have this,” she held out the tail for him. He took it in his other hand. “This is from his first cleaning of a beast. He wanted you to have his first tail. He was very proud, sir.”

He held the tail like it was the best gift someone had ever given to him. He glanced at her, and saw a large smile on her face. This gift had rendered him speechless. 

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you. This is…” and he stopped talking as his voice caught in his throat.

She automatically reached out to rub his lower back, then pulled her arm back quickly.

“Sorry, sir,” she said.

He didn’t say anything as her hand touched him. He knew he didn’t have to anymore. But she did not know yet. They got to the armory and she turned in the newly found staff weapon and her P-90. He turned to her.

“Carter, why don’t you shower and change fast?” he said earnestly. “There’s. There’s just a lot I need to say.”

“OK, sure,” she said, wondering what in the world was going on. “I’ll meet you in my lab, then.”

She went alone to the women’s locker room to shower and change. She stripped down at her locker and grabbed her shower things. She wondered what was going on. She wondered why he got so serious all of a sudden. 

Then she realized she hadn’t had a shower in over three months. She let the hot water fall over her naked body. She washed her hair first, and let any dirt fall down around her. Then she lathered herself up and scrubbed every inch of skin that she had. Then she just stood there for five more minutes under the hot water, letting it take away the aches, pains, and dirt of the last three months.

She turned the water off and dried herself off. She went back to her locker to change clothes. She always had a few sets of clothes at work. Now she wondered what she should wear. Jeans, for sure. But should she wear a blue blouse with a V-neck, or opt for a more conservative tank with a matching cardigan? She decided she was done being conservative and picked the blue blouse. She put everything else into her locker and made her way to her lab. 

She made her way to her lab, and found Jack standing in the doorway. He smiled when he saw her walking to him. She returned the smile and entered her lab. He closed the door behind them.

“So, what’s up, sir?” she asked, and twisted her face in question as she watched him shut the door.

He had already set up two of her high chairs facing each other on one side of her table. He motioned for her to sit. She put both of her feet up on the metal bar that crossed between the two front legs of the chair. He sat directly in front of her, and rested an elbow on the table next to their chairs. She let another thought pass her by that he really did look good in his ABU’s. Then blinked her eyes and waited for him to speak.

“Sam. A lot happened when I got home. And I owe this all to you. I would not be here today if it were not for you. And I really don’t think I will ever have enough thanks inside of me to truly let you know how good you did out there,” he paused to let his words catch up to her.

She continued to look at him, motionining him to continue with her eyes. He grabbed both of his hands, and was rubbing them together like he was looking for words. But he seemed to be caught with no words, just staring at his hands. 

“Sir, thank you. But, what’s going on? You can tell me. Please.”

He inhaled two times before looking up at her again.

“Uh. OK. Sam, my knee was messed up bad. The Marines had to combat-carry me the entire remaining days to the Gate. I think it took three days, but I was pretty doped up because of the pain. When we got back, Janet immediately ordered me an MRI. The MRI showed the damage. It could not be repaired,” he stopped to look at her.

“Then how are you walking?” she asked. 

“I had to have a total knee replacement.”

“But I thought that they would have made you retire?”

“Not so much anymore. But, Sam. I am off of Gate travel. For good,” he let that sink in. 

Her eyes dimmed, and she looked down at his hands. She thought about how SG-1 would change. She’d no longer have him on missions with her. She’d no longer have his six. He’d no longer be watching her six, literally.

“But then why are you still here?” she asked.

“I was given a few options of what I could do with a bum knee. But the one that enticed me the most was Commander of the SGC Weapons Training Division. So now I run the entire weapons program for all incoming SGC personnel. And you’ll never guess who is in my first class. But we can talk about that later” He paused again, and gently put his hand on her chin, lifted her face to his, and made sure she was looking at him as he spoke. 

“I am no longer on any SG team,” he said, looking directly into her eyes.

He couldn’t figure out what she was processing in that incredible brain of hers, but he could tell her wheels were spinning. He gave her a few moments to let those words digest inside of her.

“So that’s why you have ABU’s on,” she said. He laughed because he was not prepared for that to be the first words out of her mouth. He grabbed her hands in hers.

“Sam. Think.”

She looked deeply into his eyes, and saw the same love and care he had shown her many times during their time with the Netsilik. Oh, she’d have to tell him that was their name. Oh, and she’d have to tell him what Daniel found out about Montu. Oh, and she’d have to tell him she got the third shield working.

“You are not making this easy on yourself so let me help you,” he said.

He stood between them and took her head in his hands. He lowered his head to her lips and kissed her slowly and gently until he felt her relax under his touch. He pulled back to look at her eyes. She slowly opened them up to find him mere inches from her mouth. She gave a small smile.

“You really have to stop thinking sometimes and just let the moment happen,” he said.

She put her hands on his wrists as he held her head.

“So does this mean I am out of your chain of command?” she said sarcastically. 

She stood to stand in front of him, and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his shoulder with her face to his neck.

“Yes, that is exactly what it means. So, you know, if you ever wanted to maybe go out on a date with me, I could do that with you,” he said, smiling, even though she couldn’t see it. But she could feel his smile in his voice.

She pulled her head back and looked at him. She cupped his face with her hand. 

“Don’t you think we’re a bit past the dating part?” she asked, a little seductively.

“Well, Captain Carter. I never thought you would be the type to skip out on major parts of the wooing process.”

“Wooing?” she laughed. “First of all, _Jack_ , my name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam. And second, woo away with me then.” 

They both shared a laugh and looked at each other. They both reached for the other’s hand at the same time. He brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

“C’mon. Let’s get you to your medical checkout. Then let me take you home.”

“Oh, I don’t sleep with people on my first date,” she said playfully as they left the lab and made their way to the infirmary. 

“Good thing I’ve already slept with you more than two dozen times now,” he said with a smirk, and a smack on her ass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Graphic detailed discussion of Sam's encounter with Hanson. Rape/Non-Con warning in full force for this chapter. There's also very detailed and graphic **100% consensual sex** as well. (Yes! Finally!!) 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read!! It means a lot to me.

**Still Day/Night 115**  
**Stargate Command**

They got to the infirmary as Janet was collecting her things from her office. Janet stayed late to help Dr. Gonzalez with the post-mission checks of all of the incoming teams that night, not just the folks from P4X-992. Janet saw Sam and Jack walk in, and her face lit up.

“Dr. Gonzalez,” Janet announced, “I’ll get Sam,” she said, and put her things back in her office.

“Come on, let’s get this over with so you can go home. Are you staying with her tonight, Colonel?” Janet asked like an overly inquisitive teenager.

“Oh my gods, Janet, really?” Sam said, blushing, but smiling. Jack just stood there smirking at the both of them.

“Give me a break. I’m a single working mother. I have to live vicariously through my friends.”

They all laughed and carried on as Janet did Sam’s medical check. 

“Sam, you are way past your birth control shot,” Janet said. The comment made Jack wince.

“Hey, you wanted to stay, so you get to hear it all,” Sam said to him. She smiled at him and touched his arm. The touching had already increased in the mere hour or two that she had been back. She could get used to this.

“You guys didn’t have sex when you were away, did you?” Janet asked quietly. They both flinched at that question.

“Janet, no, come on, I told you that already,” Sam insitisted. 

“Just making sure. I still have to run a pregnancy test, though,” Janet said.

“OK, I’m out. I’ll meet you outside,” Jack said, and kissed the top of Sam’s head and more or less fled her exam space. The two ladies got a good laugh out of that.

“Men,” they both said in almost unison.

Janet finished the exam and dismissed Sam from the infirmary. She found Jack waiting outside the door for her.

“I’m all done. Would you like to take me home now?” she asked, running a finger along the sleeve of his uniform.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he said.

“Let me grab my stuff out of my locker, then we can go. Do you want to, I don’t know, maybe, stay the night with me?” she asked. 

He couldn’t tell if she was really nervous about asking him that, or if she was trying to play innocent. Either way, it sent shockwaves through him straight to his balls. He coughed.

“I was, uh, sort of counting on it,” he said slow and soft. 

The rumble in his voice when he said that seemed to have grabbed her midsection and squeezed. The anticipation was obviously hitting them both.

Sam got her stuff out of the locker room, then they made their way topside. They talked just a little bit, but were mostly silent. They were both thinking of what was going to happen when they got to Sam’s house. They both had harbored this attraction for so long, and along the way had developed real feelings for each other. They both felt nervous as heck, too.

They got to Jack’s truck and he pressed the button to unlock it. She put her bags in the back seat of his SuperCrew Ford F-150, and shut the door. She turned to find him right there. He wrapped his arms around her and backed her into the side of the truck. He kissed her and held her against the truck with his body. The kiss turned wildly passionate, with tongues fighting for the dominant position. 

He moved his mouth to her neck, and laid a wet trail down to her clavicle. The front of her shirt was a V-shape, and afforded him plenty of real estate to investigate. One of his hands moved down to cup her ass and pull her into him. 

She put her hands on his chest, and gently pushed him back away from her. They stared at each other, breathing a little heavy before he drug his hands along her body from behind and then held her hips.

“I, uh, think we should get going,” she said, smiling gently at him.

He grunted in agreement, and leaned in to kiss her softly. Just a short peck, but enough to convey his want and desire to her. He touched her cheek before walking around to the driver’s side.

The drive to her house was in somewhat of an uncomfortable silence. Jack kept looking over to Sam, only to find her biting her lower lip, staring straight out the window, and rubbing her hands together.

“Hey,” he said softly, “you OK?”

She looked to him with a nervous smile.

“Ya. Just a little nervous.”

He looked over to her and gave her a smile. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Me too,” he assured her.

She ran through her feelings and emotions, and recalled her conversations she had with Innugati. She’d have to talk to him before she let things progress. She owed it to herself. She owed it to him to be honest. She could no longer allow herself to be hurt or used.

He pulled up in front of her house. He put the truck in park and turned the key off. They each sat there for a moment before she looked at him and smiled.

“Ready?” she asked. 

She got out of the truck and opened the back to get her stuff. He walked around to her and took her bag from her. He slung her bag over his shoulder and moved with her to her house. 

They walked up to her front door together. She grabbed her keys and opened her door. She walked in and she immediately noticed her house smelled clean. She figured that Daniel and Teal’c, and then eventually Jack, had stopped by to clean and keep an eye on things while she was gone. They do that for each other all the time. 

She walked them both into the kitchen She dropped her keys and purse onto the island.

“You can just drop my bag anywhere,” she told him. He put it down across from the island near the corner of her couch. 

She walked to her fridge and opened it. She had beer and diet soda in there.

“Looks like you guys took care of my place while I was gone. Would you like a beer? It’s pretty much all I have,” she asked, smiling over to him.

“Yes we did, and yes, thank you,” he said.

She grabbed two beers and opened them. She motioned for them to sit in the living room. He sat on one end of her couch, against the armrest. She sat right next to him, leaning into his side. She put her head on his shoulder and they just sat there enjoying each other’s company. After a few minutes, she got up her courage to talk to him.

“Jack, listen, I have to share something with you before we do anything,” she said, glancing up to him. 

She sat up from his side and turned to face him. She picked at the label on her beer bottle as she tried to form the words she needed to share. She looked at him, and he was looking back at her, waiting patiently for whatever she needed to say.

“When I was with the Netsilik, I got quite close with Innugati. She opened up to me about Tulimak. And I opened up to her about Jonas.”

She paused a moment. She had no idea how to say this so she just threw caution to the wind and let her words flow.

“He, uh. He hurt me,” she said, looking into Jack’s eyes. “I never told you guys the truth. He never hit me or beat me up. But, he didn’t listen when I said no. Things always started out consensually with us, until they weren’t,” she stopped again. She averted her eyes and began fidgeting her hands together.

He put his beer down on the table next to him. He took her beer from her hand and put it on the table. He reached out to hold her hand. He caressed her hand with his thumb. He never took his eyes off of her.

“There were, uh, three times that things got too much for me. I told him to stop each time, and he didn’t stop. The first two times I just sort of let him have his nut. He wasn’t really rough with me, maybe a little, I guess. But I just wasn't in the mood, and figured if I just gave him whatever he wanted, however he wanted, he’d leave me alone.”

“Carter,” he whispered, hand squeezed her hand. He straightened up as he sat with her.

She wiped a tear from her face. Her breath got shorter and faster as she continued. He could see she was reliving the moments as she spoke. 

“The third time I was tied up against a wall by my wrists.” He looked at her questioningly.

“Remember. It was consensual. At first. My feet still reached the floor. He, uh, started getting too rough for me. He was whipping me and pinching me far too hard. I told him to stop. I told him my arms hurt. I tried to get him away from me by kicking or kneeing him. But he just put his arms under my knees, spread me, and pressed me against the wall. I told him it hurt. I told him to stop.” she stopped again. She began to shake, and more tears fell from her eyes. 

He turned in his seat to face her. She took in a deep breath.

“Thankfully he didn’t last long. He left me hanging there for about an hour after he was done with me,” she looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

“I was cold, I could feel him dripping down my leg. I had to go to the bathroom. I kept yelling for him to let me down. He eventually came in and unhooked me. He called me a whore and told me to take a shower and go home. There was blood mixed in with his semen. I didn’t bother showering at his place. I got my shit and got outta there.” 

She stopped again to try to regain some composure. She wiped her eyes again. He never let go of her other hand, and he never took his eyes off of her.

“Jesus Christ, Carter,” he whispered again.

“I thought I could trust him. But I know now that even though that started out with me as a willing partner, he raped me on that wall.” 

She looked directly in his eyes when she spoke. Her eyes were full of tears. Her hands were still shaking, her voice unstable. He never let go of her hand, and never took his eyes off of her.

“So that’s why I wanted to stop when you had me up against your truck. I haven’t had sex with anyone since that time. I haven’t trusted anyone. Until now.” She squeezed his hand.

“So I need to know, before we go any further,” her voice cracked.

“I need to know that if I say no, that you will stop, and not hurt me.” She fell apart in front of him.

“C’mere,” he whispered, pulling her close to him. He moved his body so he could pull her into his chest and just hold her as she cried. 

“Aw, god, Sam,” he whispered as he caressed her, consoled her, and held her.

After a few minutes, her crying slowed. She had no idea how, but somehow she had managed to pull his dog tags from under his uniform, and was twisting them in her left hand. She sat up and used both hands to wipe her face. She stared at his deep, dark, loving eyes. He reached up to touch her face with his right hand. He leaned towards her and looked her straight in the eyes.

“Sam, I will never, _ever_ hurt you. If you say no, we stop what we are doing. I am so sorry that happened to you,” he felt his voice shake a little bit. “And I’m sorry that Hanson is already dead because I would hunt him down and fucking kill him myself for hurting you like that.” She saw his eyes flash to a very dark space. She knew he was serious. He’d killed for far less in his prior life. Now she knew he had this tender side of him.

He caressed her arm with his right hand. She saw him take in a few deep breaths. She knew that this information hit him hard. But she felt better now that he knew. She was watching herself fidget her hands on her own lap.

“I am not him. I will never do that to you. Look at me, Sam,” he asked for her to look at him, and she did. “You can trust me,” he said, squeezing her shoulder. 

“Now, why don’t you go get ready for bed. We don’t have to do anything tonight. Let me go get my bag out of my truck while you change. OK?” he asked.

“Ya. Thank you. I do trust you, Jack,” she said in a very soft voice. She took his hand in hers, then leaned in to kiss him. It was a shorter kiss meant more of thanks than of passion. She sat back, and they shared a smile before he got up to go to his truck.

She walked back to her bedroom to change clothes. She took off her jeans and folded them and laid them on the chair. She removed her shirt, socks, and bra and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper. 

When she slept in the same bed with him on P4X-992, she wore a long shift. She didn’t own anything close to something like that. She stood topless in her underwear in her bedroom trying to figure out what to wear. Her night clothes were either satin, flannel for the winters, or she wore t-shirts or tank tops. She had no idea what to wear right now.

She heard the front door close and lock. She heard him stop to remove his boots at the door. She heard Jack’s footsteps as he padded his way back to her bedroom. In an effort to put something on, she grabbed a tank from her drawer and turned her back to the door. She put the tank on right as Jack stepped into the doorway. She turned to face him and they both froze. 

He watched as her hands pulled the tank down over her sides and abdomen. She was standing in front of him in only a tank top and her black cotton underwear. He couldn’t stop staring. She didn’t pull the tank all the way down, and left some skin showing at the waistband of her panties. He had the urge to run his tongue along that bare skin.

‘You are beautiful, Carter,” he said softly.

She had never minded him calling her ‘Sam’ or calling her ‘Carter.’ To her, the way he said them both resonated inside of her in an intimate way. It always had. Sometimes she liked the way his voice rumbled when he said her surname.

He looked incredibly sexy in his uniform. She knew they had just talked about not doing anything tonight, but the look he was giving her right now was creating a puddle in her panties. He dropped his bag to his left just inside her bedroom door. He reached up to start unbuttoning the buttons on his uniform, not taking his eyes off of her.

Something inside her surged, and she slowly walked to him and took his wrists in her hands. She lowered his hands to his sides. She looked him straight in the eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. When she had them all unbuttoned, she placed her palms against his belly over his t-shirt. She ran her palms up his abdomen, up over his chest, and out to his shoulders. Once she got to his shoulders, she slipped his outer shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She ran her hands from his shoulders down the sides of his arms, and put her palms back on his chest. 

She let her gaze fall as she watched her hands trace his chest over his shirt. She wrapped his dog tags in her hand and gently tugged on them to bring his head to hers. She kissed him, and wrapped her other hand around the base of his skull.

His hands went to her waist as he began to taste her. He pulled her in, and she molded her body into his. He pulled back from her kiss.

“Ah, Carter?” he whispered questioningly. She looked up at him and smiled, then put a finger to his lips.

He saw her eyes looking back at him. They were blown with want and desire. Her body was arching into him, and it reminded him of how she did that in their small bed in the hut. Her signals were going straight to his pants, and creating a tightness he needed to release.

“It’s OK. I’m OK. I trust you,” she said softly, then kissed him again.

She pressed her chest into his, and elicited a grumble from deep within his chest. Still kissing him, she ran her hands down his back, digging her fingers into his flesh through the layer of fabric that remained on his body. When she got to his waist, she slowly untucked his shirt starting in the back, then moving her fingers through his waistband, and gently tugging the shirt out of his pants.

She hung on to the hem of his shirt on the front side, then looked up at him. She was biting her lower lip as she caught his stare, and slowly hiked his shirt up his sides, making sure her palms never left his skin. He shivered under her touches. When she got his shirt to his upper abdomen, she stopped and stared at his bare chest. 

She held the shirt up with one hand, and let her other hand trace his lines, and made circles in his chest hair. She watched her hand wander over his skin. She has seen him numerous times with his shirt off, and wanted nothing more than to touch him, or lick him. Now she began to do both.

He raised his arms, and she got his shirt all the way off of him. She threw it on the floor. She put her mouth on his neck, and drew lazy circles inside her lips as she made her way down his abdomen. She raked her fingers along his sides as she slid down his body until she was on her knees in front of him.

She wrapped her arms around his hips and grabbed an ass cheek with each hand. She drew him into her face. She bit the small tuft of hair that was exposed right above his belt buckle, then used her tongue to settle the sensation. He inhaled deep, and bucked his hips towards her. He grabbed onto her shoulders for balance.

“Fuck, Carter. C’mere,” he growled, and helped her up.

As soon as she was standing in front of him again, he put his hands on her hips, and in one motion lifted his hands up her body and swiftly removed her tank. She yelped at the move as she found her arms rising above her. And then realized she was standing topless in front of Jack O’Neill. She gave him a nervous laugh, and the smile that melts his insides.

He let his eyes travel her body from her head to her waist. He gazed at her breasts, which were calling to him to touch, lick, caress, and love. He stared at her face, and met her eyes. He ran a hand through her hair and let the palm of his hand rest on the nape of her neck. She couldn’t tell, but she thought she could see his eyes watering up. 

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly. “I have wanted to see you like this for a very long time.”

She placed her hand on top of his hand that was on her shoulder. She started to slowly move his hand down the front of her chest. 

“You can touch me, you know,” she reassured him. 

She placed his hand on her one breast and held it in place. He brought the other up to touch the other one. His thumbs massaged her nipples, and she let out a sigh of pleasure that took him over. 

He wrapped an arm onto her lower back, and the other on her shoulder. He gently spun her around towards the bed. She moved and laid down in the center of her bed as he removed his pants and socks. He climbed up next to her and laid on his side towards her. 

He kissed and laved on her shoulder and ran a hand down the front of her body. Her left hand could feel his erection between their bodies. He rubbed himself against the back of her hand. 

He was watching her and her reactions to him. He was learning her body, and learning what she liked. She turned her eyes to him as his hand reached her breast. He cupped it, and squeezed her nipple between each of his fingers at the junction of his palm. 

She inhaled and bit her bottom lip. She arched her chest up into his hand, demanding more of his touch. He leaned over and took the other nipple into his mouth. His tongue danced around her nipple, and his teeth found the waiting tip. Her hips arced up and into his side. She reached down with her right hand and removed her panties.

He grabbed her right hand and moved it to her own mound. He grabbed her left knee and pulled up beside him, opening her apex to her own hand. He removed his boxers, and placed his hand on top of hers. He used his eyes to beg her to show him what she likes. She dipped her index finger into her opening to test her readiness for him. He put his finger on top of hers, and followed her into her canal.

She inhaled deeply and held his eyes and they both examined her. This was the most erotic thing she had ever done with someone. She took her finger and spread her juices around her opening. She dipped back in to spread some up towards her clit. 

His finger followed every move she made, spreading more of her juices around every spot on her apex. They each took turns dipping into her warm lubricant, and massaging her clit. He dipped inside her again, and moved back towards her pucker, and just massaged her rim. This elicited a squeak that he hoped he could reproduce in the future. He kissed her deeply as they both continued to give her pleasure.

She was getting breathless under their ministrations. He took her hand from her mound and raised it to his mouth. He put one of her fingers in his mouth. He licked and sucked her juices off of her fingers. He took her second finger, and put it in her mouth. She licked and sucked her own finger while looking at him. He put his hand back on her, and let a finger slide inside of her. 

Her hips rose to meet his penetration and she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply as he probed her. They both tasted the remnants of her in their mouths. He tried to suck the taste off of her tongue. 

She met his thrusts in kind as he put another finger inside of her. His thumb found her clit, and he began massaging her and thrusting his fingers into her at the same time she was thrusting her tongue in his mouth.

When she couldn’t take anymore, she dug her nails into his side and rolled him on top of her.

“Now, please, Jack,” she said, needing to feel him inside of her. 

He put his hands on her head and kissed her deep as he positioned himself between her legs. She pressed her back down into her mattress as she raised her hips to meet him. His tip slid into her and they both froze.

He picked his head up to look into her eyes, then continued to slowly push into her. She widened her legs for him, and put her hands on his hips. He took his time moving into her. She was wet and ready for him, but her sheath needed time to expand around him.

As he looked down on her, he began to tremble at the sensations he was feeling. He could feel her chest rising and falling against him as she breathed. He could feel her breasts on his skin. He pushed all the way in until his pelvis touched hers, and dropped his head into her neck and exhaled loudly into her skin with a deep, primal grunt.

“Jack,” she whispered in his ear. “I want to see you,” she said, caressing the back of his neck.

He moved his elbows to either side of her. He ran his arms under her armpits, against her body, and held his palms against her shoulders. He held her body close to him. He looked into her eyes. She saw the same look in his eyes that he’d been giving her all these years. This man had been laying himself bare to her this whole time. The intimacy of sex was the only thing he had been holding back from her. She could feel this realization settle in her soul. He loved her.

“Oh my gods,” she whispered. She touched his cheek with her finger and ran it along his jawline.

He withdrew from her slowly, and then moved in again as far as he could. He did that a few more times. The moment he settled into her for the third time, her hips bucked, giving him the invitation to start. He grabbed her shoulders and began to make love to her. She never took her eyes off of him.

Their bodies sang together. She felt him inside of her, sliding against her walls. The sweat between them became an added lubricant to the motions of their bodies. His chest glided across her breasts. Her nipples were stiffened by his coarse chest hair. She watched his eyes as he rode her. She watched how he moved above her. Then they both began to join their hips at a faster pace. 

With all the emotion of the night, and all the stimulation during foreplay, it did not take her long to orgasm. She tilted her hips so she could take him in deeper. She wrapped her legs around his hips. He drove down into her harder. He pushed an orgasm through her like waves on the ocean.

She never stopped looking at him, and he watched as she fell apart beneath him. He watched her face tighten, then release with pleasure. He listened to the noises she produced as he made her come. He was certain he had never seen nor heard anything as beautiful as her beneath him. 

He felt his own pressure building, and it wasn’t long after her channel grabbed him that she brought him over the edge. She watched his face change and his eyes go dark.

“Sam,” he gravily hissed out her name as he gave her his last few thrusts. She felt the reverberation of his voice in her own body, and laid still as he emptied his seed into her. He pressed his last thrust into her, and dropped his head to her neck.

Their bodies lay pressed together for a while. He remained inside of her until he became flaccid again. She felt him fall out of her, then felt their combined fluids start making their way to the sheets. She didn’t really care right now. Her hands caressed his back, drawing designs in his dampness. He stayed and held her tight under her shoulders. He was propped up a little on his elbows. She didn’t mind his weight on her. 

When he came back around where he could focus again, he lifted his head and kissed her. He was gentle and sweet, more playful than anything. He could feel her smile as he kissed her mouth. He lightly ran his tongue along her lips. He rubbed his nose along hers and smiled down at her. 

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” she whispered back. She ran her hands behind his head.

“So, that happened,” he said with a smile. She laughed.

“It sure did.”

“You OK?” he asked, touching her face. He kissed her again.

“I am. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For taking care of me.”

He smiled down at her. He gave her another deep, passionate kiss. He pulled back and looked at her again.

“Always. I will always take care of you. Believe me.”

She touched his temple and ran her finger down the side of his neck. She smiled at him. She believed him. She trusted him with everything in her now.

“Let’s go take a shower and go to bed. I think you have to work in the morning,” she said.

“Well, the good thing about being the boss is I can be late.” He gave her one of his big smiles.

He got up carefully from on top of her. She took him into her shower. They got out and dried off. They did not put clothes on after the shower. She took them both into the guest bedroom. He looked at her funny.

“I don’t think either one of us wants to sleep in the wet spot,” she said.

They both laughed and then went to bed. He laid down and had her draped over him. She wrapped herself into his side, with her right arm over his chest, and her right leg over his thigh. Finally experiencing each other with no barriers between them. She fell asleep drawing random objects in his chest hair. He held her all night long. They both dreamt of their time on P4X-992. They both dreamed of when they could go back for a visit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone! One more chapter to go! This has been an absolute honor to be able to finish this story. I hope I have done Amara's work justice. I had fun with it so far, and will wrap it up this week!
> 
> Oh, and for this chapter - ooooppppsss, they did it again :) #sorrynotsorry Enjoy!!!

**Day 119**  
**Stargate Command**

Jack spent the whole weekend at Sam’s. They didn’t leave the house, or really, didn’t leave the bedroom. They did baptize other rooms in her house, then they’d ordered food when they needed to take a break and eat. No one called them. No one stopped by her house. They were sure their friends knew they needed to be left alone.

Monday rolled around and they both had to go back to work. It would be strange not having Jack in the dungeon of the SGC. But considering she can go home with him now, that is a small price to pay for the things he just did to her over the weekend.

They kissed each other goodbye as they left her house to go to work. She locked the door behind them, and they got into separate vehicles to work. While this was still so very new to her, and felt uncomfortably domestic, she found this was something she could get used to. It was something she wanted to get used to.

…

Jack got to the range on time today. He was enjoying teaching people how to shoot, evade, capture, and survive. However, he mostly stuck to the shooting part and let others get down and dirty with the survive and evade tactics. His new knee no longer allowed him to move like he would need to.

He thought his students liked him well enough, but this was just his first class. They knew he knew what he was talking about, as his reputation preceded him. Plus, he was in charge. He thought this could lead him down the path to take Hammond’s chair. As much as he would love to have a star on his shoulder, he couldn’t give up Carter. Not now. He knew there was only one solution to his conundrum. 

...

Sam worked on her mission report from P4X-992 all day long. She didn’t take breaks, and Daniel and Teal’c both had to bug her to stop and eat. They had no success, so they stuck Janet on her. Funny how threats to ground you from the Chief Medical Officer changes your mindset about a salad and blue Jell-O. 

“Sam! You have to eat. Plus, you look like you lost weight this weekend from all of your physical activity,” Janet joked.

“Janet! Stop,” Sam blushed, and gave Janet a huge, beaming smile.

“That good, huh?” Janet asked.

“A lady never tells,” Sam replied. Then Sam looked at Janet. Her face sobered, and her voice quieted. “But yes, Janet, it was incredible. I have never been treated with so much care and respect. Ever.”

Janet looked her in the eye and examined her for a moment.

“You love him,” she said. Sam looked back at her.

“Ya, I think I do.” She paused, then continued, “Alright. Let’s go eat,” Sam said softly. 

After lunch, her mind drifted to the Netsilik. She wondered what the rest of the planet contained. She wondered how much of the planet had been populated when Montu brought them there. She knew they’d need a better way to travel the planet. As far as they knew, the Netsilik had no domestic beasts of burden like horses. 

They could use a ship if they had one. The specs for Earth’s first interstellar ship were still a few years away. The underground hangar was dug out, and her designs were being brought to life. But it was nowhere close to being done. Maybe she’d contact her dad.

She gave her report a final review. She got it all in the proper format, then sent it to General Hammond.

She went to Daniel’s office to say goodnight, only to find him gone. She looked at her watch. 1800.

“Crap,” she said. 

The quickly texted Jack.

‘ _You place or mine?’_ she typed.

‘ _Mine. We haven’t broken in my bed yet,_ ’ he replied. 

She smiled and got her stuff together, swung by to say goodnight to Teal’c, then as fast as she could, went straight to Jack’s place.

**Day 127**  
**Stargate Command**

On Monday, General Hammond had ordered all staff to wear their dress uniforms on Wednesday. He said an important visitor was coming and they had to do the usual dog and pony show. The podium was set up on the ramp of the Stargate. His officers lined up on one side of the room, enlisted behind them. The civilians, Security Forces, and Marines on the other side. 

Captain Carter was in the front row of officers at the base of the ramp. Daniel was across from her on the other side of the ramp. They looked at each other and were mouthing questions of what was going on. Neither of them knew.

General Hammond entered the room and walked to the podium. As he took his position, he saw the VIP enter the side of the room where the enlisted and officers stood. Beside him was another Air Force Colonel. They did not enter the room yet. That was his queue to begin. 

General Hammond called the room to order. His speech started like any other dog and pony show. But then it changed.

“One fun thing that Generals get to do is to recognize our folks for doing amazing work. I’d like to take that opportunity now to recognize some of our SGC personnel who have been accomplishing great things.”

He started by giving an award to the Marine extraction team who got Colonel O’Neill off of P4X-992. He commended Dr. Frasier and Brightman for their outstanding work at the SGC over the years. Dr. Brightman would get her award when she returned.

“The most humbling job I get to do is to promote those under me. I think it goes without saying that this next promotion is long overdue. Captain Carter, can you please join me at the podium?” Hammond asked.

Sam blushed and put a huge smile on her face. She was not expecting this. Daniel urged her forward from his spot across from her. She walked up to stand by Hammond’s side. 

“I’d also like to invite our VIP guest to join us on the podium,” Hammond announced. 

Hammond nodded his head and in walked Colonel O’Neill in his dress blues, followed by the VIP. Sam’s face lit up.

“Dad!” she yelled. “Oh, sorry sir,” she said looking at Hammond.

“It’s OK, _Major_ ,” he replied, which made her blush more and smile more. 

Jack stood on one side of her, and her dad stood on the other, as Hammond read her promotion orders. Jack removed one side of her double bars and replaced it with the bronze oak leaf, while Jacob did the same on her other side.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered in the conference room where all award recipients and promotees had their photos taken. Refreshments were lined up in the hallway. Much to Jack’s liking, there was cake. Jacob was there because Hammond contacted the Tok’ra a few months back when Jack and Sam were stranded, and he was only now getting around to responding. So instead of having to go rescue his daughter, he got to see her promoted. 

Sam asked her dad if they could use Selmak’s ship to go to P4X-992, if Jacob had the time to spare. Sam had a whole plan worked out to help the Netsilik. The size of the Tel’tak would mean more people could go to the planet with them. The hyperdrive could get them there in about four days. 

Jack asked Hammond if he could go. Hammond knew how important the young boy was to Jack. He’d OK it for this trip, if Jacob could make it happen, and if Sam presented him a solid plan.

Jacob noticed how attentive Jack was to Sam. He noticed the little touches, the escorting using his hand on her lower back, the looks and the laughs. Jacob caught Jack’s eyes and gave him a rather inquisitive look. He pulled Jack to the side.

“Jack,” he said, drawing his name out in a suspicious manner.

“Jacob,” Jack replied.

“What’s going on, Jack?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Jack joked.

“Come on, Jack. What are your intentions towards my daughter?”

“Actually, Jacob, since you are here, I’d like to talk to you about that,” Jack said, and took Jacob off into a corner.

…

Later that night, Jack took Sam home to his place. They relaxed on the couch in the living room, neither one of them ready to take off their dress uniforms. Jack’s arm was around her, and he was caressing circles into her shoulder. Sam’s hand was caressing his thigh, creeping its way further towards his crotch.

She looked at him and smiled.

“I’m very proud of you, Major.”

“Why, thank you, _Colonel_ ,” she said seductively.

He gently grabbed her head and kissed her hard. She immediately opened her mouth to him, and she ran her tongue along his lips as he sought real estate along her chest with his hands. She began undoing the buttons on his jacket, and he began in earnest on hers.

She hiked her skirt up so she could straddle him. She drove her hips down hard onto his waist, and she could feel him starting to lengthen beneath her heat. He tossed her jacket aside, and dove his mouth over her breast, over her shirt and bra. His hands untucked her shirt and her undershirt, and placed his palms flat on her back. He drew her into him and he inhaled her scent between her breasts.

He put a hand between her legs. He could feel her heat, and he could smell her arousal through the thin layer of pantyhose and her panties. He grabbed her ass and held her down as he bucked up into her apex, drawing out a guttural moan from deep within her. He wrapped his fingers in the back of her pantyhose and started to pull them down.

She stood to remove them and started taking her heels off.

“Stop,” she heard him say. He stood in front of her. He stared at her with dark and dangerous eyes. She wasn't scared by what she saw in him. She was intrigued by what may be coming. She trusted him. She found she was dripping with anticipation as she watched him stand before her.

“Leave the heels on,” he said. He slowly took his fingers in her pantyhose and panites, and slinked them down her legs until they pooled at her ankles. She tried again to take them off.

“Stop. Leave it all there. Do you trust me?” he asked, gently lifting her chin so he could meet her eyes.

She was panting and breathless, and he had her mind racing with what was to come next.

“Yes, you know I do,” she panted.

“Remember, if you say ‘no’ or ‘stop’, then I stop. You understand, Sam?” he asked, cupping her face in one of his palms.

“Yes. I understand.”

He slowly turned her around and had her bend forward and place her hands on the back of the couch. He put both of his hands on her ass, and caressed her cheeks before putting his fingers in her dampness. She was soaking wet, and he pulled his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth.

“You taste so good.” He could tell she was blushing.

With one hand on her lower back, she heard him undo his pants. She heard material fall to the floor and no attempt was made to take off shoes or socks. She knew then that this was going to be down and dirty. She could not count the number of times she had dreamt of being bent over in her dress blues and taken from behind by him.

He wasted no time. He put fingers back inside of her, and massaged her clit a few minutes. He had her pushing back into him, but he kept her steady with the one had on her lower back. He looked at her bent over in front of him before dipping his hand back into her desire. 

He ran his cock up between her ass cheeks as he prepared them both. She could feel his balls against her pucker. He collected as much of her juice as he could on his fingers, and smeared it on the tip of his cock. He immediately entered her from behind. 

He pushed in slowly at first.

“Fuck, me,” he heard her whisper.

Her hand went straight to her clit, and she massaged herself as he moved in and out of her.

“Are you OK?” he asked.

“Shit. Yes, _sir_ ,” she said, indicating to him that this was a big fantasy of hers. “Don’t stop,” she squeeked.

“I don’t plan on stopping, _Major_ ,” he replied, starting to get breathless.

He held her hips as he took her from behind. He started slow, but then moved faster as he was losing control of his passion. He felt her begin to back into him with equal speed and pressure and knew she was close. He could feel her wrapping her walls around him.

“Harder, sir,” she said quite forcefully.

He acquiesced to her desires. He began faster and harder penetrations into her. She could feel and hear the smack of skin between them, accented by the sound of wetness that she was producing. She could feel his balls hit her hand with every thrust. 

She came quickly, adding in a myriad of cuss words, some words which she made up herself in the throws of passion. He steadied her hips and held her in place as he exploded into her body. He rode out her orgasm and his with a slow, steady pace of gentle thrusts. He pushed in as far as he could and held her to him.

He bent over her back and grabbed breasts and stood her up. He withdrew from her and turned her around. He kissed her passionately for a few moments, then looked her straight in the eyes.

“You OK?” he asked.

She claimed his mouth again and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest into him. He wrapped his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair. Then pulled back to look at him.

“I take it, that's a yes, then?” he asked with a smile.

“More than yes,” she said into his mouth as she kissed him again. “I’ve wanted that for so long,” she admitted.

He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. He held his forehead to hers.

“Not gonna lie, me too,” he said with a small laugh.

They held each other for a few minutes, standing half naked in his living room. He caressed her back as she caressed the back of his neck and head.

He put his head up so he could look her in the eyes. She looked at him with deep, dark blue eyes. He put a hand in her hair and held her head.

“Sam,” and he stopped before finishing what he was going to say.

“What?” she asked, smiling up at him with the look she gives him after they have sex.

He inhaled and exhaled loudly with a smile. He gazed into her gorgeous blue eyes.

“I love you,” he said, running his finger through her hair from her temple to the nape of her neck.

She alternated looking at him in one eye, then in the other. She touched his eyebrow with the scar on it, and traced her finger to his lips. She cupped his cheek and gave him a long, gentle, sensuous kiss, falling into his embrace, before pulling back to look at him again.

“Good,” she said softly. “Because I love you, too.”

**Day 141**  
**Stargate Command**

The science teams and medical teams had returned from P4X-992 about five days prior. Everyone made it back safely, and were recovering from the long walk. Sam got a chance to start reading the reports from the science teams. As suspected, no large beasts of burden were found, no mines, and only the local terrain was mapped. They’d need to get into the sky to really help the Netsilik.

Sam pitched her idea to Hammond in the conference room. SG-1 was there, sans one member. They would be meeting the new team member today.

“We could map the whole planet in less than a week. We could see if there were ever any other settlements. If there are, they may have more of the radiation shields. We could go to the old abandoned mines, see what’s up there and if there’s anything to trade. We could also scan other areas of the land to see if they have animals that could be domesticated to help with farming and transportation.”

She was going so fast, that Daniel had to touch her arm to slow her down.

“Oh, and Daniel could have more time learning of Montu and other buildings that may have been left,” she stopped to let Hammond think.

“Alright, if Jacob can come, you have a green light. Let me know as soon as you know. Get your team ready. Oh, and speaking of your team, come on in, Lt Colonel,” Hammond ushered in the new guy who’d be replacing Jack.

“Cam? Hey, nice to see you again,” Sam said, extending her hand to her Academy classmate. She introduced him to Teal’c and Daniel. They made small talk before settling back at the table.

“Hey Sam, nice to be here. I have so many questions,” he said. Then he sat down to listen to Sam’s idea for her mission back to P4X-992.

**Day 231**  
**P4X-992**

Jacob returned to Earth a few months later so he could ferry SG-1, Jack, and a new team of four scientists to the Netsilik. It was as soon as he could get free. The four days in transit went by faster than Sam thought they would. They were all excited for her and her solid plan to try to help these people. Mostly she was glad to have more time with her dad.

Jack spent a lot of time talking with Jacob, too. She was glad to see the two of them getting to know each other as family, not just through work. By the time they got to P4X-992, everyone in the Tel’tak seemed to be a big family.

Sam went up front with Selmak as he flew the ship into the atmosphere and down across the landscape until they arrived at the main village. Selmak put the ship down behind the village, in the camp area that the scientists and medical teams had. 

The sight of the ship brought a little fear to some, and they all went inside their huts. It wasn’t until they saw Sam and Jack walking into the village that they all came out with cheers. They went straight to Arnaq’s hut to greet their friends.

Arnaq couldn’t believe they were back already. She walked straight to Sam and embraced her, and almost didn’t let go.

“Samantha, you came back!” Arnaq said.

“Of course, I promised I would.”

Uki came running into the hut when he heard Jack was back. He ran straight to him and hugged him.

“Jack! Did Sam give you my tail? I made it just for you,” he said excitedly.

Jack pulled it out of his pocket to show Uki. The boy smiled big up to Jack.

Innugati came out of her room and stared at Sam. Sam gave her a gentle smile and walked over to her. She embraced Innugati and held her.

“Hey, you. How are you?” Sam asked.

“I am good, Sam. I am.” Then Innugati looked at Jack. “And it looks like things are just fine with the two of you,” she said, poking Sam with her elbow. She and Sam both laughed and Sam took her outside to talk some more.

Jack noticed Sesi in the hut.

“Hey, Sesi, how you doing?” Jack asked. Arnaq stood next to Sesi and put her hands on his shoulders, motioning for Sesi to stand next to her.

“Hi Jack. All is well now that you and Sam, and your teams, have been here. I have, uh, been quite taken by Arnaq, and have been accepted by her and her children.” Sesi said. Arnaq smiled.

“That is wonderful. I’m happy for you both,” Jack said.

“So how about you and Sam. How are things with you?” Arnaq asked.

Jack glanced at Jacob and saw the fatherly smirk on his face.

“Actually, this is Sam’s father, Jacob Carter. It’s his ship that we flew in on. And things are well with me and Sam,” Jack said with a smile.

“See, Jack, I told you. And we kept your hut for you. Sesi will take the others to their huts. Since you left, we were able to build more huts. We could not have done this without Sam and her knowledge of the shields,” Arnaq said. 

Jacob looked like one proud father. They all made their way out into the village to put their things away and get ready for dinner.

Jack went to find Sam and take her to their hut to drop their stuff off. Jacob stayed behind to talk to Sesi and Arnaq to talk to them about the Tok’ra. Jack found Sam, and they held hands as they walked to their hut. Jack opened the door and walked in to find everything as he remembered it.

“Wow. Nothing has changed,” he said. He even found the small bottles of soap and sunscreen on the small table.

“Well, I don’t think we will need the privacy wall anymore,” Sam said, snuggling up into his embrace.

“No, we won’t, and I do believe we have some unfinished business on that bed,” Jack said, motioning his eyes to the bed.

“You mean that bed? Huh. I’m not sure what business you mean. You may have to refresh my memory,” she joked.

He kissed her deeply, then pulled back to look in her eyes. 

“You really are beautiful. I miss our time in this hut. Let’s go to dinner then make it an early night,” he said.

“I like your thinking,” and she kissed him again, then they left for dinner.

Dinner was a huge celebration of the return of Sam and Jack. The hunting party had brought back one of their buffalo-like animals a few days prior, and it was ready to be consumed. The bannock was never-ending. Everyone was having a great time. Daniel was busy talking to the villagers. Jacob was talking to Arnaq, Sesi, and other village leaders. It was the perfect time for Sam and Jack to make a discreet departure.

**Day 232**  
**P4X-992**

The next day they got up early and met at the village center for breakfast. Selmak estimated that it would take a minimum of two days to get the scans they’d need, maybe up to four days. The first day they will run low-orbit scans to gather topographical data, structures, mineral deposits, and animal life.

SG-1, Jack, and Selmak took off right after breakfast. Sam was in the back showing Cam all about a Tel’tak, and Jack sat up front with Selmak. Daniel had his head buried in a book that he found in the weapons hut on their last trip. He just hadn’t gotten around to opening it until now.

After their third orbit, Sam heard Jack and Selmak calling for her to come up front. All of them went to the flight deck to see what was up.

“Sam, look,” Jack said, pointing to the heads-up display.

Sam stood there with her mouth agape for a few moments before Jack said anything else.

“You OK?” he asked. He put his hand on her lower back as he moved to stand next to her so they both could look at the information popping up.

“What is that?” Cam asked.

Sam looked at Jack, and he wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

“Um, Cam, those are signatures for more of the radiation shields that we found in three of the villages. It means that this planet was far more populated when Montu was here. And it means they will no longer be held to just those three villages.

“Dad, we have to check each of the pedestals to make sure they work.” She got a little choked up at this discovery.

Selmak lowered his head, and Jacob spoke next.

“I know, kiddo. We will. This is all you, Sam. This is all you,” Jacob said. He was so proud of his daughter. Jack hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m proud of you, Sam," Jack said.

Jack stood next to Sam as they finished the scans for the day. They returned to the main village to tell them the news. The villagers were excited and could not believe there were so many of their kind at one time. They had prepared another large dinner for everyone. 

Daniel was moving around talking to as many people as he could to gather the history of the people from as many sources as he could. He asked to be flown back to the weapons hut to pick up some things he wanted to study, especially the tapestry. He will return them to the Netsilik when he is done.

Sam was sitting between Jack’s legs, leaning on his thigh as he sat on a seat and she sat on the ground in front of him. Innugati sat in front of Sam on the ground, talking up a storm. Uki was talking with Jacob, or it could be Selmak, and was smiling big as he asked his questions. Cam was talking with Sesi, and Arnaq was over talking with a bunch of the ladies in the village. 

Jack squeezed Sam’s shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. He stood up, and glanced over to Jacob across the fire. He saw Jacob’s head lower, then raise again, and figured it was Selmak at first. Jack stood up to address the village. He motioned to Sam to stand next to him.

“Hey everyone. Sam and I will never be able to thank you, or repay you enough for the kindness that you showed us when we were with you all those months ago. But I think it goes without saying, that without Sam’s knowledge, dedication, and sense of family, we never would have found the shields, and never would have come back to scan your planet.”

He looked at Sam and smiled. He grabbed her hand and held it.

“For those of you who do not know yet, Sam was promoted where she works, partly due to the incredible accomplishments she made here with you. This time around we brought my replacement with us, Cam, please stand up. We brought back Teal’c and Daniel, guys, please stand up. And we brought with us Sam’s dad, Jacob.”

Jacob stood and made his way around the other side of the fire to be closer to his daughter. Jack turned to face Sam.

“It is also no secret, well, at least _now_ it’s no secret, that I have fallen completely in love with the woman standing in front of me. She has shown me that I can love again after a tragedy that I didn’t think I would make it through.”

“Jack, what are you doing?” Sam blushed and whispered.

“She saved my life more times than I can count,” he said, wrapping one arm around her, and dipping his hand into his pocket.

“She laughs at my jokes. She cares for me when I am sick.”

“Jack,” she gasped.

He pulled out a ring from his pocket, but kept it folded in his hand. His voice got quiet. His eyes were only on her.

“She has become my family. I don’t want to go another day without her in it.” He paused trying to get the next words out. 

“Major Samantha Carter, will you marry me?” he asked in almost a whisper. He held the ring out in his palm.

She inhaled, then looked at the ring. She looked at his eyes. She reached up and grabbed his head and kissed him in front of all these people. She put her forehead to his, and gave him one last kiss.

“Yes, I will be your wife,” she whispered to him. “I love you.”

He helped put the ring on her finger. After he put the ring on her, he brought her in for a big hug, then another kiss. She stared at the ring when she took her hand in front of her as Jack still had his arms around her.

It was a dark metallic band that had some sort of stone or crystal all around it. When the light in the fire hit it, it sparkled in purple, blue, white, and black tones.

“Jack, this is so unique. Where did you find this?” she asked.

Just then, her dad came up to hug her and congratulate her. He even hugged Jack. 

“Actually, Jacob can answer that, if he likes,” Jack said, indicating that Jacob can explain the ring.

“Congratulations, kiddo. Jack asked me for your hand in marriage when I was at your promotion ceremony.”

“He did, now, did he?” she asked, smiling at Jack.

“We got talking about the proper way for him to ask you, and as your father, I made sure he understood that he’s not to break your heart, or I will break his other knee,” Jacob said, joking to Jack.

“Anyways, Jack wanted something unique for a ring. I had Freya make this just for you. It’s trinium metal surrounded by Tok’ra crystals.”

“Jack,” she said, moving her hand around in the fire light. “I love this. Thank you.”

“It’s definitely one of a kind,” Jack said.

They spent some time with the villagers celebrating. Teal’c came up and congratulated them, and said he was tired of waiting for this moment. He is glad they are betrothed now. Cam came to say congratulations. 

The ladies of the village each came to congratulate them both. They found out that once a couple have committed themselves to each other, they are, in effect, married in the Netsilik culture.

“Well then, Mrs. O’Neill, what do you say I take you back to our hut and practice being married?” he asked, wrapping his large arms around her and grabbing an ass cheek.

“First of all, that will be Major or Doctor Carter. Although, I won’t be publishing anything anymore that the general public can read, so I could get used to being called Major or Doctor O’Neill,” she said, smiling into a kiss. 

“And one day maybe General O’Neill,” she added.

“Not if I make General first,” he said, kissing her yet again.

“Why don’t you guys just go to your room already,” Daniel exclaimed. “Congratulations, you two. It’s about damn time!”

That night on P4X-992, in the Netsilik village and under their laws and culture, Jack took his wife to bed for the very first time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Final chapter!
> 
> I am continuing Amara's orphaned work, Under the Sun. Please read the first 11 chapters prior to reading this, or it won't make any sense to you.
> 
> [ Under The Sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352337/chapters/19134256) << READ THOSE FIRST
> 
>  **SUMMARY**  
>  When lightning strikes the DHD and strands Sam and Jack alone on a planet, they must rely on one another to get through until help can arrive. Soon, though, they discover they're not alone on the planet and things change. Suddenly they're thrust into local politics and Sam is drafted to help save the locals' lives. Perhaps, if they play their cards right, all of it can help them get home.
> 
> Amara has other great fics, too! Find them [ here in her profile ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)

**Day 237**  
**P4X-992**

After all scans were done, 417 possible villages had been found, indicated by the presence of the radiation shield pedestals. Most were overgrown with trees, grass, and wildflowers. Some were found in vast, open areas where there may have been wildfires in previous years. But this proved the planet had abundant life under the rule of Montu. 

They had found large teams of what looked like horses that were living in the wild between two vast mountain ranges. The horses seemed to not be able to traverse either mountain range, so they were essentially stuck in the middle of the planet. And thriving, if the numbers said anything about them.

There were more fresh water rivers and lakes on the planet than Sam ever could have imagined. Jack mentioned that it looked like Minnesota from the sky, without the mountains. There were two large oceans that separated the continents on the planet, and they were filled with various aquatic life. 

The gold mines were depleted, as they were told when Sam and Jack initially got to the planet. There were small deposits of other metals and minerals on the planet, nothing that would draw attention to anyone looking to exploit a world. It was enough metals that could be mined and refined to make weapons, cookware, or other things, like bits for the horses, and to eventually make saddles for the horses. 

The planet had the wild buffalo-like animals, and other sources of food that resembled elk, deer, duck, goat, and mule. The Netsilik could grow and prosper and create their own future. 

Sam sat back and watched Daniel give his final speech and presentation to the Netsilik. They would all be leaving today to return to Earth. The science team would stay for an indefinite amount of time. If they had to contact the SGC, they would have to make the two week trip to the Stargate. Unless they also helped break the horses and teach them to walk over mountain paths.

Some of the villagers were even considering becoming Tok’ra hosts. Having the knowledge of a Tok’ra on the planet would help advance them a little faster than they are now. Selmak thinks it will be OK. Plus, the Tok’ra would have a chance to survive.

Jack watched Sam as she looked around at the hundreds gathered in the village center. He watched her eyes make contact with each one she could see, and then drift as if she was caught in her memories. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her temple.

“You OK?” he whispered in her ear. She smiled, and put a hand on one of his hands.

“Ya, I can’t believe we have to leave. I really love it here, Jack. I really do,” she said, looking out again to the people around her.

“Just look at what you have done for them, Sam. You gave them a chance to survive. You gave them their planet back. If you hadn't been so insistent on helping, none of this would have taken place. I am very proud of you, _Major_ ,” he rumbled that last word in the way he knows his voice shoots straight to her core. 

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done any of this if you had not supported me when we were stranded here.” 

“I don’t know, stranded may be too harsh of a word. I’m thinking more like we made a new home here,” he whispered in her ear. 

She turned into his arms and hugged him.

“I like that,” she whispered back to him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked. She pulled her head back to look at him. 

“For everything.” She took his hands and gave them a squeeze before turning back around to pay attention to Daniel.

When Daniel got done, Sam told Jack she’d be right back. She went to find Innugati. 

“So. I have to go home now,” Sam said.

“You will always have a home here,” Innugati said.

“I know. Thank you for everything. You know, before I left to come back, I looked up your people. They came from a place up north on our planet called Canada. It was mostly cold, and the people were surrounded by water, like you are here. I also looked up the meaning of your name. Innugati means friend. You will always be my friend,” Sam said, and hugged Innugati.

“Thanks, Sam. You will always be mine, too. We’ve been through a lot together.”

“Yes, we sure have. I will miss you.”

“I hope you and Jack can come back to visit one day.”

“I am not sure when, but believe me when I say that we will one day,” Sam smiled at her, and then made her way back to the group that would be leaving.

**Day 542**  
**Jack’s Cabin**

Sam stood outside down on the dock. The view of the pond covered with fresh snow sparkled in the light of the full moon. The trees were covered in snow, and were sparkling as much as the pond. A small group of their SCG friends had gathered at the cabin for a little break from work. 

It was hard to take her eyes away from the scenery. The snow. The stars. The friends. But she had a mission to accomplish and had to pay attention to what Daniel was saying.

She was wearing blue. She knew the color made her eyes the focus of whatever she wore. And she knew it was working. The man next to her could not keep his eyes off of her. She was so lost in what was going on around her that she almost missed the question asked of her.

“Sam,” he said, squeezing her hand.

“What?” she asked.

“I kind of need your participation here,” he said with a smile.

“Sorry. What was the question?” she asked sarcastically. “Oh, ya. I do,” she said, staring deeply into his eyes. She smiled, and he knew she was really paying attention.

Daniel said something else, then the man in front of her took her head in his hands and kissed her long and soft. He wrapped his arms around her and held her with one hand on her back, the other hand behind her head.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear.

“I know,” she replied, which made them both laugh. 

They spent the evening laughing, eating, and enjoying the company of their friends. They took pictures in the snow under the moon and stars. Cheers, toasts, and roasts were given to Jack and Sam. Throughout the night they could hear “Mr. and Dr. O’Neill,” “Major O’Neill,” and even the occasional “Mr. Carter” thrown in by their friends. A snowball fight may or may not have been started by Major O’Neill.

After things quieted down, everyone had left them alone in the house and went to another rental house in the area. The newlyweds had the entire night in the cabin to themselves. They spent a few days at the cabin, with the promise of a real honeymoon to come later. Sam had to go on a mission starting Wednesday.

They got back to Jack’s house sometime on Tuesday. They had decided to sell Sam’s house. She had pretty much already moved in with Jack. They didn’t spend much time at her house, and his place was a little bigger.

“You know, I was thinking,” she said.

“I’ve never known you to _not_ be thinking,” he joked, giving her a quick smile as they sat in his living room.

“Funny. So, what would you think about seeing if we could make an annual trip to P4X-992? I really don’t want to lose touch with them.”

“We can look into it. But that’s a long walk for me now. We may have to just wait for the ship to be done, then see if it can swing by on a mission or something.”

“Ya, I suppose. I think it is going to get much harder to see them. I just miss them. I hope they are all doing OK,” she said solemnly.

“Ya, I do, too. And I’m sure they are fine. We have people there with them. The Tok’ra will be checking in on them. I know they will be OK,” he replied. 

**Day 2,733**  
**Colorado Springs**

“Gods I love the way your body makes me feel,” she said before rolling off of him. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back,” she said.

He heard the water turn on in the bathroom. He knew she’d be attending to the remnants of his DNA before coming back to bed. She brought him a washcloth and rinsed him off, then threw the washcloth in the clothes pile on the floor. She got right back into bed with him and draped half of her naked body over him.

He put an arm around her and was caressing her arm, and his other hand laid on top of the arm across his chest. 

“So. Atlantis, huh?” he asked again.

“Ya. It’s not too late for me to say no. Hammond said I have until Friday to decide.”

“Sam, I would never hold you back, you know that.”

“But what about Jacob?” she asked.

“We’ll be fine. We can visit. And if they open up the city for families to join, we will be the first ones on the ship. We’ll be here waiting for you. I promise,” he said, kissing the top of her head. 

“So now that I’m sleeping with a General, I’d like to ask a favor,” she smiled up at him.

“Well, that all depends. What does the General get out of this deal?”

“Tons of sex. Many positions. Blowjobs, perhaps? A weekend with no kid?” she said, rubbing him with her thigh.

“MMmm. You are off to a good start. What can the General do for you?”

“Well, I was thinking. Now that we have a puddle jumper here, can we go to P4X-992? It’s been over two years now. I’d like to go see them to let them know I may not be back for a long time. And I know a guy who can fly the thing,” she said, looking up to him.

“I think I can arrange something like that. We should get ready to go to work. Who is on Jacob duty this morning?”

“I’ll get him. You get ready first.”

**Day 2,740**  
**P4X-992**

Jack flew the puddle jumper through the Stargate to Arnaq and Sesi’s village. Over the past six years, the Netsilik have thrived on their planet. Most of the other pedestals were fully operational. Sixteen had to have new crystals brought in by the Tok’ra. Many of the 417 sites had a population of Netsilik living under the dome now that they were able to move around their planet. 

Buildings had become more modern. The animals had been assimilated to all areas of the lands, not just between the two mountain ranges. Agriculture and mining had improved their way of life, and they were simply thriving and growing.

There were now five Netsilik who agreed to be a Tok’ra host. A few years ago, the Netsilik named their planet Salariyok, which means victorious in the Inuit language. The planet name was not put into the dialing system. No one wanted this address to continue to be populated with the automatic updates. So the planet’s Gate address was removed a few years ago by Sam, but she coded it so the Earth Stargate could dial Salariyok. 

Jack put the jumper down in the back. They could see animals in the fields, and people tending to large gardens. Horses now could be found in the villages on this side of the eastern mountain range. 

Uki was now a young man. He was a very tall teenager with a huge imagination and definite mind of his own. Sam, Jack, and Jacob walked into the village from the jumper. They went straight to Arnaq and Sesi’s new home. They were welcomed in with open arms. Arnaq sent for Innugati.

“It is so good to see you both. And Jacob, you have grown so tall since the last time we saw you. How old are you now?” Arnaq asked.

Jacob hid behind his mom’s leg.

“It’s OK, Jake. How old are you, buddy?” Jack urged his son.

“I am four,” Jacob said shyly.

“Wow! So grown up already!” Arnaq said. “Come in, sit, please.”

“Sam, how is your dad these days?” Sesi asked.

Sam just looked at Jack for a moment before answering.

“Um, actually, you guys, my dad died about two years ago. His symbiant died, and he was too weak to leave my dad’s body. The poisons that the symbiant excretes when they die kills the host. My dad died with Selmak.”

“Oh Sam, we didn’t know. We are so sorry,” Sesi said.

“Thank you. But he did get to meet his namesake before he passed,” Sam said, caressing Jacob’s head.

Innugati walked in the door carrying a child. Sam looked at her and smiled big. Behind Innugati was a very tall, built man who was probably in his late 20’s or early 30’s. Sam walked up to Innugati and hugged her and the child.

Sam held Innugati as the two women started to cry. 

“I am so happy for you,” Sam whispered in Innugati’s ear. “How old? Is it a boy or a girl?” she asked.

“She is one year old now. This is my husband, Kallik. Kallik, it is my honor to introduce you to Sam and Jack. I do not think you have officially met.”

“It is very nice to meet you, and your daughter is beautiful. What did you name her?” Jack asked Kallik. 

Innugati looked at Kallik, then to her mother, finally, Innugati looked directly at Sam.

“We named our daughter Samantha.”

Everyone in the room smiled, and of course Sam cried some more.

“If it was not for you, Sam, and our talks, and the things you taught me, I never would have trusted a man to touch me again. Kallik accepted me, all of me, and it was you who gave me that courage and strength. Now our daughter will have the same strength and courage.”

Innugati got quiet and looked at her daughter. Sam put a hand on the child’s back and looked at Innugati.

“I love you, you know. I will always. You gave me the courage I needed to confront my own demons and move past it. You really are my innugati.”

They all sat down for dinner that night and enjoyed catching up. Sam told them she’d be leaving for a new job, and it would be in a different location in space, which would make visiting pretty much impossible. They all understood. They knew that Sam would return to visit when she could. 

Arnaq, Sesi, Kallik, and Innugati all had a planet to run. They had become the official leaders of their world. Uki was still learning about the hunt and animal husbandry. One day he will be in charge of leading hunting parties, and in charge of teaching how to care for the domestic animals.

Salariyok changed because of Sam and Jack’s time with them so many years ago. Jack knew that it was really Sam who made this all possible for them. Jack looked at his wife from across the table. He would miss her. Now he had their son to take care of. No matter what happens, she will always be with him. Arnaq saw the look Jack was giving Sam.

“Why don’t I keep Jacob tonight? Innugati can bring Samantha over, and we will watch him,” Arnaq said, her meaning immediately understood by Sam. She smiled at her husband.

“I think I’d like that very much, Arnaq,” Sam said, looking straight at Jack. 

After dinner, they helped clean up and get Jacob settled. Jack took her hand, and they walked outside under the stars. They sat on a rock outside in the village center and talked. It felt like the first time they were here on Salariyok. 

They talked about Atlantis, and the different ways they could keep in touch with each other. But they mostly talked about the Netsilik and how the people had become such a big part of their lives. Sam looked around the village and smiled.

“What?” Jack asked.

“We did good here, Jack. Just look around.”

They spent a few more moments watching the activity in the village, which was really more like a small town now. Jack watched Sam again, then wrapped an arm around her and motioned for her to stand. He took her hand in his, and they started to walk back to their hut.

Of all the changes on Salariyok, the people did not change Sam and Jack’s hut. It had been maintained all these years, but never remodeled. And for that, Sam and Jack were grateful. A little bit of nostalgia was what Sam needed right now.

They stood outside their tiny hut. Memories flooding them both. They heard a storm rumbling in the distance.

“I’m going to be OK,” Sam said.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I think I am just worried about leaving you two behind. I’m really going to miss you,” she said, turning to Jack.

“We’ll miss you, too. You are going to make new friends, kick some Wraith ass, run a freakin city. You _will_ be fine,” he assured her. 

“I love you, don’t forget that,” she said.

He took her in his arms and held her tight. He inhaled through her hair and took in her scent. He would miss her. But he has always known she was destined for things greater than he would ever accomplish.

“I will never forget, Sam. You will do amazing things out there. If what you do out there,” he said pointing to the stars, “is half of what you have done for the Netsilik, then the Pegasus Galaxy better stand by to be changed for the better as well,” he said, pulling back to look at her. 

“I love you, Colonel O’Neill.”

“And I love you, General O’Neill.” 

They went inside their tiny hut, where their lives were changed in a whole new direction over seven years ago. A part of them would always be on Salariyok. They would always take Salariyok with them in their hearts. Part of what they did in the Stargate program was to help people affected by the Goa'uld. No better example of that could be found than right on P4X-992. 

Jack laid his wife gently down in the bed that night. They made love to each other as a big storm came through. Their lives had been forever changed by a storm here. How fitting that the weather came to sort of say goodbye to them. 

They finished and Jack held his wife all night on their bed in the tiny hut. They watched the lightning and listened to the thunder around them. Sam knew the Netsilik would be OK. She knew she would be OK. She knew the Netsilik would continue to thrive under the sun.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have tears in my eyes. When I read Amara's orphaned work, these past 11 chapters I have created were instantly in my head. I saw the completion of this just as I have written them. This has been an honor to complete. I have grown to love the characters that Amara created. I am glad to have given them a very bright future. I hope you have enjoyed this journey with me, or at least enjoyed parts of it. Thank you all so much for reading. I love this community of writers and readers!


End file.
